


Новый рассвет перебьет сон

by LeAglani, Onixsan



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Character Study, M/M, Other Pairings - Freeform, Plot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Slow Build, a bit of angst, АУ, Слеш, другие пейринги, наличие сюжета, немного ангста, пре-слеш
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: Ирука даже предположить не мог, чем закончится для него вызов посреди ночи к временно выполняющей обязанности Хокаге Цунаде





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> аймлайн: послевоенное время, до того как Какаши стал Хокаге   
Предупреждения: АУ; Хьюга Неджи жив, очень вольное использование канона, будни шиноби, пре-слэш, слэш, много АНБУ, прочие персонажи
> 
> спасибо нашей бете с битвы Rileniya (http://rileniya.diary.ru/)
> 
> Как обычно) здесь будет версия отличная от того, что пошло на битву, ибо мы решили учесть все комментарии с критикой и пожеланиями.   
Выкладка будет медленной - точнее как закончатся одобренные главы, пойдет процесс правки и написания нового)
> 
> Примечания:  
КашиИру - трепетно любимый мной пейринг) и самая моя первая любовь, короче, ОТП )) текст очень долго писался и переписывался) и еще будет правится и правится...  
Считаю, именно этот фик - самой лучшей своей работой по этому пейрингу, я написала тут именно то, что хотела, ни больше ни меньше. У меня много, что лежит в столе по ним, брошенного и что уже никогда не будет дописано, поэтому я для себя знаю, о чем говорю.
> 
> И отдельное, огромное спасибо Onixsan - без нее я бы никогда не взялась снова за этого монстра)

Обычно он просыпался очень рано, не сразу освобождаясь от сна, и несколько мгновений приходил в себя, сканируя пространство на предмет угроз. Это давно стало привычкой, вбитой на уровне рефлексов. И каждый раз, спустя несколько секунд, еще не до конца проснувшийся Умино Ирука осознавал, что опасности нет и не было вот уже как несколько месяцев, после чего неторопливо начинал свой день.

Первым делом Ирука шел проверять охранные печати и только потом заваривать крепкий чай. После первого же глотка все вставало на свои места, и он окончательно сбрасывал с себя наваждение сна, прогоняя миражи ночных мутных кошмаров. Наскоро завтракая, он быстро одевался, подхватывал заранее приготовленную с вечера сумку, складывал в нее приготовленный так же заранее обед и торопился на утреннюю тренировку, после которой его ждал очередной суматошный день.

Он только этим вечером вернулся с короткой миссии из Суны, но уже мог сказать, что ему не стоило рассчитывать на ставшую теперь привычной рутину — вставать каждое утро и не думать, будет ли этот день последним. Потому что в этот раз все было иначе.

Ирука мгновенно проснулся, незаметно нырнув рукой под подушку за кунаем. Мысли быстро стали ясными и тревожными, в голове пульсировало осознание, что рядом опасность. Даже в собственном доме он не мог чувствовать себя в полной безопасности, все еще не верил, что это было возможным, поэтому и ставил в самых неожиданных местах хитроумные ловушки, по части которых был мастером. Вокруг кровати скрывалась самая надежная — перемещение, поэтому незваный гость и не сунулся дальше порога спальни, а так и замер в тенях коридора.

Сверившись с внутренним будильником, Ирука навскидку определил, что было от силы три-четыре часа ночи. Взгляд в окно только подтвердил его предположение — на улице стоял ночной сумрак, наполненный сыростью. Ирука медленно сел и зажег прикроватную лампу. Неяркий свет вспышкой тут же выхватил книжные полки и рабочий стол, как всегда заваленный тетрадями и свитками. Стоило присмотреться, как в размытом переходе от света к тьме тускло блеснул белый фарфор маски: на Ируку смотрели темные провалы глазниц и хищный оскал. АНБУ Лис знал, что Ирука проснулся, но терпеливо ждал, когда тот пойдет на контакт.

Обладатель маски качнулся немного вперед:

— Умино Ирука, срочный вызов к хокаге.

Ирука нахмурился, пряча кунай обратно под подушку и несколькими неуловимыми движениями рук деактивируя ловушку. Он не хотел делать поспешных выводов, но сердце в груди тоскливо сжалось и быстро забилось, разгоняя по венам адреналин. Ему действительно до сих пор с трудом верилось, что война наконец закончилась, а они выстояли и победили, — слишком свежи были в памяти бесконечные дни и ночи, проведенные в надежде на чудо, которое все-таки свершилось. И срочные вызовы посреди ночи не давали поводов для оптимизма.

Одно было ясно однозначно — случилось что-то очень важное. И вряд ли это было как-то связано с его последней миссией в Суну. Там, ожидаемо, все прошло быстро и гладко, и ему было приятно просто повидаться с Гаарой, с которым лично у него сложились на удивление теплые отношения. Хотя, может, ничего удивительного в этом и не было: молодой казекаге всегда немного напоминал ему Наруто.

За Ирукой не просто так прислали АНБУ. Если хотели убедиться в том, что он в целости и сохранности доберется до хокаге, могли бы послать чунина или даже джонина, но не бойца элитного подразделения. А значит, ему или не доверяли, или не совсем доверяли, что Ирука считал равнозначным. Сложившаяся ситуация настораживала, он не давал повода усомниться в своей преданности Конохе, хотя они с Пятой никогда особо не испытывали взаимной симпатии друг к другу.

Если дело было не в политическом альянсе с Суной и не в его лояльности Конохе и, в тоже время, если случилось что-то требующее именно его присутствия, то речь могла идти только об одном из его учеников. Как бывших, так и нынешних. Ирука не строил иллюзий насчет своих способностей или значимости, поэтому этот вывод посчитал единственно верным.

Наскоро умывшись и прикинув в уме, что могло пригодиться, если вдруг отправят на срочную миссию, Ирука невольно просканировал пространство вокруг на присутствие других шиноби, но никого незнакомого или маскирующегося не почувствовал.

Он не просто выбрал дом с близким соседством к гражданским: так у него всегда была возможность засечь любую чакру еще на подходе, если бы вдруг по каким-то причинам не сработали ловушки. Лис вот сумел обойти большинство из них, а значит, не зря Ирука его учил в свое время. Хотя у того всегда было свое личное, ни с чем не сравнимое преимущество, данное ему редким геномом в крови.

Ирука быстро оделся, только возле зеркала задержался, повязывая хитай. Он мельком глянул в сторону АНБУ — тот притаился в тени и терпеливо ждал, не выказывая беспокойства. Такая реакция невольно успокаивала.

Они оба вышли через дверь. Та мягко захлопнулась за ними, и замок набатом щелкнул в тишине, автоматически активируя ловушки.

После сна тело казалось тяжелым, и Ируке понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы немного размяться, хотя двигался он все равно уверенно, легко скользя мимо спящих ночных улиц по крышам домов. До башни хокаге Ирука при желании мог бы дойти и с закрытыми глазами хоть по земле, хоть по крышам. А если задумывался о своем, ноги сами по привычке выносили к знакомой двустворчатой двери. Не к Академии и не к приюту, а к этой двери с отполированными тысячами ладоней вычурными ручками. К двери, за которой начинался лабиринт башни.

Ирука никогда не терялся в этом безразмерном пространстве со множеством переходов, коридоров и этажей. Хотя каждый раз, делая шаг в полутьму открытого входа, Ирука словно вновь на мгновение становился тем робким трехлетним малышом, которого родители впервые привели сюда. Всего один судорожный удар сердца, и он брал себя в руки, иллюзия рассеивалась, а впереди снова бежал знакомый, изученный до мельчайших трещинок коридор, обрывающийся за поворотом.

Вот и снова привычно замелькали знакомые двери, сливаясь в размытую полосу. Сбоку то появлялась, то исчезала молчаливая тень Лиса; ни шороха, ни вздоха не было слышно. Иногда это раздражало, хотя сам Ирука был точно таким же — даже по собственному дому ходил беззвучно. На ум невольно пришли шумные уроки в Академии, наполненные топотом множества детских ног, криками и смехом. Его юные подопечные только-только начинали учиться быть неслышными и невидимыми, и он всегда с затаенной жадностью наслаждался этими яркими звуками, которые ученики вскоре должны были оставить позади.

Здесь их ждали другие АНБУ — Медведь и Черепаха. В полутемном коридоре их маски еще издалека заметно белели размытыми пятнами, и оба скупо поприветствовали Ируку кивками головы. Ирука лишь секунду помедлил, прежде чем постучаться и войти; стражи остались по ту сторону.

Ируке было интересно, как долго еще он будет видеть в этом удобном простом кресле другого человека? Сколько бы лет ни прошло, он каждый раз немного терялся, ища глазами знакомую невысокую фигуру в широкополой шляпе. И вскоре ему предстояло привыкнуть к еще одному изменению. После инаугурации бывший наставник Наруто, знаменитый Копирующий ниндзя Хатаке Какаши, должен был занять это немного потертое и расшатавшееся за долгие годы кресло, заменив сидящую сейчас перед Ирукой Пятую. Поговаривали, что Хатаке то ли взял отпуск, то ли отправился на долгосрочную секретную миссию, но вот уже больше месяца как о нем ничего не было слышно.

Пятая была необычной куноичи. Не только из-за того, что она была одной из трех легендарных санинов, хотя одно это делало ее поистине выдающейся личностью. У нее были красивая по меркам любого мужчины фигура, неменяющееся с годами молодое лицо и звонкий голос. И только манера держаться и легкая тень в янтарных, затягивающих в бездну глазах выдавали ее настоящий возраст. И кто бы что ни говорил, и как бы ни сопротивлялся совет старейшин, хокаге становился не только самый сильный шиноби селения. Эта должность доставалась еще и самому достойному — тому, кто готов был отказаться от всего на благо Конохи. И Цунаде была именно такой.

Кабинет хокаге ей совсем не шел. Ни обитые деревянными панелями стены, ни широкое окно за спиной, ни добротный дубовый стол, беспорядочно заваленный свитками и какими-то бумагами. Как-то раз Ирука видел, как из-под съехавшей кипы документов торчал уголок яркой неуместной здесь коробки конфет. Ирука тогда вспомнил, что Цунаде всегда любила сладкое.

С вступлением в должность новой хозяйки появились горшки с растениями, похожими на лианы, облепленные цветами, и много старинных книг. На просторных деревянных стеллажах теснилось множество томов со сбитыми корешками, потемневшими от времени, и стертыми названиями. Ируке оставалось только гадать, зачем Цунаде нужны были все эти старые книги и свитки, которые, судя по тому, что он все же мог разобрать среди стертых букв, не имели никакого отношения к целительству.

Хатаке, думал Ирука иногда, этот кабинет точно бы подошел.

Ирука с любопытством огляделся. В кабинете практически ничего не изменилось с того раза, когда он в последний раз здесь был. Неприметная дверка в комнату отдыха, как и всегда теперь была открыта настежь. Как раз там все осталось по-прежнему: тот же чайный столик, те же чашки, тот же мягкий продавленный диван — все как было при Третьем.

Цунаде выглядела уставшей. Она даже не пыталась скрыть свое состояние, наверное, даже спать еще сегодня не ложилась, и это бы как раз объяснило краешек теплого пледа, что выглядывал из-под стола. Неяркий свет включенных ламп причудливо играл с тенями, делая Пятую еще моложе. В этот самый момент Ирука отчетливо представил ее где-нибудь за карточным столом, немного захмелевшую, с легким румянцем на щеках и неизменной пиалой саке в тонких пальцах. Вокруг лился бы смех, перемешиваясь с пряным запахом ее духов и табачного дыма.

Ирука одним взглядом поздоровался с Ибики. Глава отдела пыток в мягком желтоватом свете смотрелся той же незыблемой скалой, что и в своем кабинете под холодными лампами прожекторов. Напряженная спина, невыразительное суровое лицо в глубоких шрамах — ничего не менялось, сколько бы лет ни проходило. Рядом с Ибики Ирука всегда чувствовал себя немного неловко, словно смотрелся в кривое зеркало, но эта неловкость никогда не мешала ему бесконечно уважать Ибики — сложного и опасного человека. Он и Пятую всегда уважал и ценил за то, что она делала для селения. Корни взаимной антипатии крылись не в их профессиональной деятельности или личных качествах и способностях.

Ируке жестом предложили сесть, а значит, разговор обещал затянуться. Ирука провел рукой по лицу, подготавливаясь, и присел на стул, невольно вспомнив, сколько раз это уже повторялось, только с другим человеком по ту сторону широкого стола и при других обстоятельствах.

— Ирука, прости за столь поздний и неожиданный вызов, но он, как ты понимаешь, продиктован необходимостью. — Цунаде облокотилась на стол локтями и положила подбородок на кисти своих переплетенных рук. — Наконец был принят вердикт по делу отступника, беглого шиноби и твоего бывшего ученика Учихи Саске. И нам нужна твоя помощь.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Ирука всегда любил смотреть в окно из своей небольшой уютной кухни. Его взору открывался спрятанный прямо за небольшим садом и оградой кусочек улицы, обычно спокойной и лишь изредка оглашаемой громким кошачьим мяуканьем. Ирука вздохнул — он не любил кошек и вообще не питал особой симпатии к животным, хотя считал, что ему могли бы нравиться собаки. Ему, например, всегда импонировали нин-доги Хатаке и собаки клана Инузука.

Чашка с остывшим чаем клацнула о столешницу, когда он, задумавшись, тяжело опустил руку. Тянуло в сон, но тревожное чувство, поселившееся в груди с ночи, не давало расслабиться и не отпускало. Ирука снова и снова на все лады обыгрывал ночной разговор в полутемном кабинете хокаге с бдительной стражей на входе. Опомнившись, он мельком глянул на часы — время до выхода у него все еще было.

Разговор с Цунаде дался ему нелегко.

— Ты не выглядишь удивленным, — протянула Пятая, нахмурившись, и вертикальная складка исказила ее лоб. Светлые волосы раскачивались в такт покачиванию головой, и Цунаде неосознанно поеживалась от их щекотного прикосновения к щекам.

— Вы тоже не выглядите слишком взволнованной или удивленной этим, — заметил Ирука, но тут же спохватился, добавив вежливо. — Я ожидал, что дело будет в ком-то из моих учеников.

Ирука не лукавил. Он не знал, чего ему стоило ожидать от ночного неожиданного вызова к хокаге, да еще и так скоро после возвращения от союзников. Он мог только предполагать и оказался прав в своих догадках. Но даже так меньше всего Ирука ожидал, что дело будет связано с Саске, хотя, конечно, и тот тоже когда-то был одним из его учеников. До Ируки доходили слухи, что Саске содержался в закрытом охраняемом помещении на Базе АНБУ, но это было ожидаемо для отступника и предателя. Правда, так же доходило и множество других сплетен и домыслов.

— И каков был вердикт? — тихо уточнил Ирука. Неудивительно, что его срочно вызвали. Скорее всего, совещание завершилось совсем недавно.

— Он был оправдан по большинству статьей, и смертный приговор был заменен на частичную блокировку чакры. Это в том случае, если нарушенные каналы удастся восстановить. Если же нет, то полная блокировка.

Ирука невольно поморщился. Для него хуже, чем стать калекой, была только перспектива стать гражданским. Саске повезло лишиться всего одной руки, и Ирука был уверен, что Сакура сделает все, что в ее силах, чтобы помочь ему. Она была достойной ученицей своей наставницы — талантливой, сильной и волевой. Если у кого и могло получиться сделать невозможное, то только у нее.

— Прогнозы пока только положительные. У Саске нет такой же регенерации, как у Наруто, но шансы на практически полное восстановление все равно высоки, — продолжила Цунаде, откидываясь на спинку кресла и слегка в нем покачиваясь.

— Хорошо... Что требуется лично от меня? — осторожно поинтересовался Ирука. Новость была неожиданной и где-то даже приятной, но он все равно был озадачен и сбит с толку.

— Как бы не сопротивлялся Совет, за Саске поручился сам Хатаке. И у нас есть поддержка казекаге и мизукаге. Но старейшины выдвинули ряд условий, и я понимаю их опасения. Одним из условий, помимо прохождения переподготовки, повторной сдачи экзаменов и прочего, — Пятая недовольно помахала рукой в воздухе, — было назначение ему минимум двух наставников. И по понятным причинам Какаши не может быть одним из кандидатов на эту роль в данный момент.

— Когда мне приступать? — Ирука не мог пока сказать, радовало его это назначение или огорчало. Он до сих пор считал, что в случившемся с Саске была частично и его вина. Даже жаль, что Хатаке не мог вновь стать наставником Саске из-за конфликта интересов. Им обоим это точно бы пошло на пользу — раз и навсегда разобраться с прошлым.

Цунаде слегка улыбнулась, довольная его ответом.

— Позже. Я отдам распоряжение позже. Мне нужно было твое принципиальное согласие.

— Могу я задать вопрос? — Ирука покосился на Ибики. Но тот только одобряюще мотнул головой, лишь мельком взглянув на Ируку.

— Задавай.

— Почему не Эбису? Он лучший из тех, кого я знаю. И у него безупречная репутация, — он даже не потрудился добавить очевидное «в отличие от меня», что и так было понятно, — что пойдет Саске только в плюс.

— Да, лучший, — подтвердила Цунаде. — Не сомневайся, он уже получил назначение. Кстати, это Наруто попросил привлечь именно тебя как бывшего учителя Саске, и я полностью согласна с ним в этом.

Грудь затопило теплом, как случалось практически каждый раз, когда он думал о Наруто. Каким бы порывистым, крикливым или безрассудным тот не был, Ирука доверял его мнению. Если Узумаки Наруто считал, что из всех людей именно он может хоть как-то помочь Саске, он точно не собирался с этим спорить.

— Есть еще кое-что, — Пятая переглянулась с Ибики, что, конечно же, не могло ускользнуть от Ируки, да они и не скрывались. — Появилась необходимость в твоих профессиональных навыках работы с ловушками. К тому же у тебя есть опыт работы с АНБУ, и о твоих методах преподавания бойцам я всегда получала только положительные отзывы.

— Что от меня требуется? — второй раз за эту ночь поинтересовался Ирука, вот теперь ему стало очень любопытно.

— На первом этапе — просто протестировать объект. Я знаю, у тебя своя методика работы, поэтому даю добро на любые твои действия. И мне нужны будут подробный отчет и твое мнение.

Ирука кивнул:

— Кто объект?

— Для повышения вероятности удачного исхода теста эта информация будет засекречена, — ехидно улыбнулась Цунаде. — Ибики потом сам решит, что тебе следует или не следует знать.

— Это кто-то из джинчурики? — Ирука решил спросить на удачу, больше чтобы отмести в сторону свои главные подозрения.

— Нет.

В конце их не особо длинного разговора Цунаде тяжело вздохнула и вяло махнула рукой, отпуская. Ирука не стал сразу же возвращаться к себе, а решил проветриться и утрясти мысли в голове. Едва заметная в предрассветных сумерках фигура, мелькнула где-то на периферии зрения. Это снова был Лис, и Ирука сделал вид, что не заметил его. Ему действительно было все равно, следили сейчас за ним или нет, на свежем воздухе думалось лучше, а ему было о чем поразмышлять.

Перед ним лежал лес. Величественные кроны тревожил только слабый ветер, словно легкий бриз касался водной глади, и Ирука невольно задержал дыхание.

Одним из самых ярких воспоминаний его детства было море — размытая черта на горизонте, и не понять, где уже начинается небо. Возле берега в хорошую погоду вода всегда была прозрачная, чистая, так что можно было разглядеть каждый камешек, каждую песчинку, а дальше начиналось целое разнообразие оттенков: синий, голубовато-серый, зеленоватый. Солнечный свет, проникая в глубину, менял все вокруг, заставлял переливаться каждую волну. Больше всего Ируке нравилось, щурясь от яркого света, наблюдать за белыми бликами на водной глади. И иногда, долго вглядываясь, можно было угадать очертания далеко берега.

Порой Ируке казалось, что все это ему только приснилось. Придуманный сон из детства. Потому что в том сне, кроме моря, были руки матери. Сильные, нежные и самые красивые. В его воспоминаниях эти руки умели обнимать крепко и ласково. Еще он помнил ее пальцы — не голос, глаза или улыбку. Маленьким Ирука любил следить за этими пальцами: вот они ловко вертят сразу несколько сенбонов — и те отбрасывают яркие блики, — крепят бинты на ногах, говорят с бумагой, словно ожившая в этих пальцах кисть. Это было другое полузабытое воспоминание его детства.

На память ему остались только образы и чуть уловимый запах моря. Мало кто знал или помнил, что он не был рожден в Конохе. Их семья переехала из страны Тумана, и дальние родственные связи с семьей Сарутоби дали спокойно обжиться на новом месте. Теперь же он носил знак клана Узумаки на спине и не жалел, что никогда не пытался узнать, что оставили родители в своем прошлом, когда бежали в другую страну. Они попросту не успели рассказать, даже если когда-то и планировали, а теперь ему было все равно.

Ирука тряхнул головой, отгоняя невеселые мысли, и высоко забранные в хвост волосы качнулись в такт. Теперь вместо простора воды перед ним лежал бескрайний лес: в солнечный погожий день — голубовато-серый у горизонта и почти синий вдалеке, а вблизи — темно-зеленый.

Ирука задумчиво провел пальцем по шраму. Близился новый рассвет, и ему стоило вернуться к себе. До начала дня оставалась еще пара часов, так что он даже мог успеть насладиться утренним чаем и домашним завтраком.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Когда-то давно старое здание приюта дало ему крышу над головой и место, куда он мог вернуться. Потеряв за одну ночь и родителей, и родной дом, Ирука тогда раз и навсегда простился с детством. И судьба детей, которых очередная война оставила сиротами, мало чем отличалась от его.

После тренировки и перед занятиями в Академии у Ируки всегда было немного времени, чтобы заскочить в приют, что он регулярно и делал. А в этот раз он обещал проведать ребят после возвращения из Суны и рассказать им про пышущую жаром пустыню и золотые волны песков и теперь был намерен сдержать данное слово. Кто знал, когда ему удастся повидать всех в следующий раз?

Испещренная заплатками крыша, облупившаяся краска на стенах и зеленый двор оставались прежними, сколько бы лет ни прошло и сколько бы нападений на Коноху им ни приходилось переживать. Чтобы ни происходило, внешне приют всегда оставался неизменным, тронутый только следами прошедших лет, а не прошедших войн.

Ирука по привычке нашел взглядом окна комнаты, которую он долгое время делил с Мизуки, пока тот не съехал в свою первую съемную квартиру. Тогда Ирука страшно ему завидовал, не осознавая еще, что хуже кажущейся свободы и самостоятельной жизни могли быть только одиночество и факт, что больше никто не отвечал за тебя, кроме тебя самого.

В приют попадали только те, у кого больше никого не осталось, а после той роковой ночи восемнадцать лет назад Ирука остался совсем один. Не было больше никого, кто бы жалел его или поддерживал. У него даже фотографий не осталось, все сгорело вместе с домом. Много позже с разрешения Сарутоби-сана он в архиве скопировал из личных дел фото родителей, и теперь поблекшие черно-белые фотокарточки висели на стене в большой комнате уже его собственного дома.

Ирука педантично подобрал ту же краску для стен и такие же занавески, что были в его воспоминаниях. И ему не было больно. Он лишь хотел помнить и никогда не забывать. Ему повезло, что в его жизни была семья Сарутоби. Ему действительно очень повезло, что он в полной мере осознал только годы спустя, и теперь в дань уважения хотел поделиться своим временем и своей поддержкой с другими детьми, которых очередная война оставила совсем одних. А еще ему просто этого хотелось.

— Ирука-сенсей! — перевесившись через подоконник и практически вываливаясь из открытого окна, его шумно поприветствовали сразу несколько детей. — Ирууууука-сенсей!

Он невольно вспомнил подростка Наруто. Это сейчас парень был с Ируку ростом и больше не бросался с криком «Рамен!» ему на шею, зато теперь у Наруто были достойные преемники. На счастье Ируки, рамен был заменен рассказами, и его кошелек был спасен от печальной участи быть перманентно опустошенным.

Воспитанники, как были толпой, окружили его, засыпав вопросами про Суну. Они были еще слишком маленькими, чтобы ходить в Академию, даже просто чтобы пройти отборочные тесты и сортировку, но уже достаточно взрослыми, чтобы живо интересоваться миром вокруг.

И он, как умел, рассказал им о том, как змейки ветерка изредка тревожили золотую сыпучую гладь, о том, как вокруг, сколько хватало глаз, вздымались песочные волны, как мягко шуршал песок под ногами. Как жадно дышала жаром голодная пустыня и пыталась привлечь своей обманчивой незыблемостью. Человек столетиями отвоевывал клочки земли у нее, и та отступала и таилась, чтобы рано или поздно опять вернуться. Миссия Ируки не носила срочный или секретный характер, поэтому он мог свободно делиться впечатлениями и подробностями своего непродолжительного путешествия.

Он рассказал о том, как вечерами в Суне пятно солнца лениво ползет по небосклону к линии горизонта, готовясь раскрасить песок во все оттенки крови и обещая ветреный день. О том, что пустыня учила очень важному умению для шиноби — умению ждать и быть таким же терпеливым.

Ирука намеренно ничего не говорил о союзниках или самом казекаге. Его юным слушателям возможно и не рано было об этом знать, но он эгоистично хотел продлить их детство.

Его беседа с детьми была прервана появлением АНБУ. Те застыли молчаливыми изваяниями в тени деревьев, намеренно выдавая ему свое присутствие, и Ирука привычно переместил вес тела, принимая выжидательную стойку. Он нашел взглядом фигуры в черных плащах и белых масках. Сразу две знакомые чакры — Медведь и Кот. Ирука слегка поморщился — все-таки он не любил кошек. Хотя этот представитель семейства кошачьих отличался поразительной верностью не только селению Листа, но и одному конкретному человеку, походя больше на сторожевого пса в этом смысле, чем на кота. И на данную тему не шутил только ленивый из тех, кто его знал (1).

Ирука недовольно тряхнул головой и демонстративно поправил хитай, складывая пальцы в привычные сигнальные жесты и выпрашивая еще пару минут, чтобы попрощаться с детьми.

Он честно не ожидал, что придется приступить к выполнению поручения хокаге так скоро и даже не побеспокоился о замене для себя в Академии, но теперь это была не его забота. И лучше бы его часы достались кому-нибудь из джонинов. Тем было полезно периодически напоминать, что работа с малолетними шиноби была мало похожа на прогулку в парке. Ирука со злорадством подумал, что было бы вовсе идеально, если бы его замещал Ширануи. Ему давно хотелось сбить с него немного спеси за плоский юмор. И что могло бы быть лучше, чем мало контролируемая орава детей?

Ирука шагнул под деревья и кивком поприветствовал АНБУ, и те, так же молча, кивнули ему в ответ. Не успел он даже спросить, куда сначала им предстояло попасть, к Ибики или, может, сразу на Базу, как Кот протянул к нему руку, и они с легким хлопком переместились.

1 — Здесь идет отсылка на Тензо и его отношение к Какаши.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упсс))) забыла на прошлой неделю и сюда главу выложить, поэтому сегодня двойной апдейт))

Даже в нелегкое военное время отряды АНБУ ни в чем не нуждались; их финансирование всегда было в приоритете, чего нельзя было сказать об Академии или приюте. Но Ирука понимал и принимал подобный расклад вещей, как бы тяжело не было лично ему это признавать.

Его как теоретика и практика часто привлекали в качестве эксперта при разработке новых техник, не говоря уже о ловушках, поэтому он много раз бывал в тренировочных лагерях АНБУ, но всего один раз на их Базе. И там, и там было на что посмотреть.

В тот единственный раз он мало что успел увидеть, не до этого было, поэтому сейчас Ирука, пользуясь моментом, с любопытством огляделся. Огромный, замаскированный под склады и хозяйственные постройки комплекс прятался у подножия гор, имея сложную инфраструктуру с собственными лазаретом, исследовательскими корпусами, казармами и даже отдельной столовой. Из-за максимальной секретности и сложной системы пропусков без Кота он бы даже приблизиться не смог к внешней линии границ, за которыми начиналась территория АНБУ.

На пропускном пункте их встретил сам Ибики. Он оценивающе пробежался по Ируке взглядом, заставив понервничать. Ибики рубленым жестом подозвал его к себе, и Ирука уже подготовился выслушать короткой инструктаж, когда их прервало появление шиноби, которого он еще сутки назад не ожидал бы здесь увидеть, считая, что тот находился в долгосрочной миссии и еще не скоро должен был вернуться.

Теперь Ирука понял, что эта была за долгосрочная миссия, на которую Эбису так неожиданно отправила хокаге. Он обменялся с другом крепким приветственным рукопожатием и обратился в слух.

— Эбису проведет тебе подробный инструктаж. От себя же добавлю, что объект необычайно силен и опасен, когда пытается использовать чакру, — Ибики говорил в своей обычной манере тихо и только по делу. — Оцени степень угрозы и дай свое заключение. Я буду ждать твоего отчета к концу дня. Отчитаешься лично.

— Будет сделано, — скупо кивнул Ирука и проследил взглядом за удаляющейся широкоплечей фигурой, пока та не скрылась из виду. Эбису ему не мешал, не торопил и вообще вид имел хмурый и отстраненный. Неизменные черные очки не давали прочитать его эмоции по взгляду, но Ируке достаточно было посмотреть на напряженные плечи и бьющуюся жилку на виске, чтобы сделать все необходимые выводы.

— Мой инструктаж? — мягко напомнил Ирука.

— Я уже провел все базовые тесты. И на данном этапе все очень нестабильно. Постоянная блокировка чакры делает все еще хуже, но без этого, к сожалению, никак не обойтись. Да ты и сам все скоро поймешь. Я лично просил привлечь именно тебя к этому делу, поэтому же взял на себя труд подготовить для тебя краткий отчет, — Эбису протянул ему папку с аккуратно подшитыми листами. Привычно пробежавшись взглядом по сухим строчкам, Ирука не мог не отметить, что не так уже и много информации ему давалось.

Объектом был взрослый мужчина, около тридцати лет с высоким уровнем тайдзюцу. Даже с нестабильной чакрой было отмечено владение сразу четырьмя элементами: молнии, земли, воды и огня. Пока ничего особенного Ирука не увидел, под это описание подходила примерно четверть шиноби, которую он знал лично, и еще четверть, о которых он знал только по документам и архивным записям.

Никакой информации о додзюцу или ниндзюцу не было, что и не должно было удивлять, если объект не мог пользоваться чакрой. Ирука выругался про себя, он точно не хотел бы оказаться на чужом месте.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что за неделю у тебя не вышло продвинуться дальше вот этого? — Ирука демонстративно помахал в воздухе тонкой папкой. — От меня-то тогда какой толк?

— Ты же знаешь, я привык работать с уже готовыми основами, а тут никакого контроля чакры. Но на самом деле сейчас нам нужны твои абсорбирующие чакру ловушки и еще одно экспертное мнение, — опережая его следующий и очевидный вопрос, Эбису сокрушенно поделился: — Медики до сих пор разводят руками, утверждая, что процесс стабилизации должен происходить постепенно и естественно. Посуди сам: знание теории, считай обнуленная практическая база, неумение контролировать чакру и из-за этого незнание собственных способностей — классика же.

С одной стороны, Ирука был согласен с чужим замыслом. Как учитель он привык работать с пре-генинами, которые еще ничего не знали ни о себе, ни о своих возможностях. И в его обязанности по большей части входила помощь именно с этим.

Многоэтапный отбор и распределение проводились не только при зачислении в начальные классы — каждый экзамен, каждая полученная оценка на протяжении всего времени обучения были составляющими одного длинного отборочного теста. Но почему-то этот факт шиноби всегда упускался из виду.

Ирука знал своих учеников как никто другой. Знал их сильные и слабые стороны, которые даже после выпуска из Академии если и менялись, то редко кардинально. И он был именно тем, кто закладывал основы. После нескольких первых выпусков Третий не просто так назначил его в штаб на распределение миссий: Ирука как никто другой подходил для того, чтобы назначать миссии в соответствии с необходимым набором способностей для успешного завершения того или иного задания. Это же было применимо и к составлению будущих команд, и выдвижению для чунинских экзаменов.

А еще, чтобы запомнить, ему достаточно было всего один раз увидеть неповторимый узор чужой чакры. И при следующей встрече точно знать, кто скрывался под хенге или фарфоровой маской. Нет, он не был сенсором как таковым, и это был даже не улучшенный геном, просто небольшая особенность, передающаяся в их семье, но тщательно скрываемая. И именно поэтому он точно знал, кто именно сейчас стоял чуть поодаль, наблюдая за их разговором с Эбису. Он лично знал и Медведя, и Кота, но никогда бы не осмелился признаться в этом.

Ирука подозревал, что Ибики был из редкого числа тех, кто догадывался об этой его способности, но, если Ируке все же разрешали покидать пределы селения, скорее всего, у того не было достаточно веских аргументов в пользу своих догадок. Ибики бы никогда не стал закрывать глаза на подобное нарушение всех мыслимых и немыслимых протоколов безопасности ради одного конкретного шиноби в его, Умино Ируки, лице. И сейчас Ируке стоило быть крайне осторожным, чтобы ничем себя не выдать.

Ирука доверял Эбису как другу и как специалисту в своей области, тот не за красивые глаза звался элитным учителем. Не за те самые зеленые глаза, которые сейчас поверх очков посмотрели на Ируку. Ирука и Эбису многозначительно переглянулись, и Эбису шагнул к Ируке вплотную, повернувшись так, чтобы ни Медведь, ни Кот не могли прочитать по его губам, но чтобы было похоже на обычный разговор между коллегами и друзьями.

— Это полнейший пиздец, Ирука. Полное нарушение связи каналов чакры. Я даже не хочу представлять каково это, жить так.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Здание лазарета гармонично вписывалось в зеленое море леса, как и каждая другая постройка на Базе, которая не располагалась глубоко под землей или в пещерах внутри гор. Эбису провел Ируку мимо длинных корпусов казарм и мимо зданий исследовательского центра. Ируке нужно было время, чтобы все обдумать и собраться с мыслями, и он был рад, что друг его не торопил.

На полигоне их уже ждали, чтобы сразу же проводить до дальней изолированной арены. Ирука невольно засмотрелся на массивные плиты со следами разрушений. Арены тут сильно отличались от уже знакомых ему тренировочных площадок: никаких сдерживающих барьеров и никакой защиты. Ирука недовольно поцокал языком, снял через голову сумку и отдал Эбису — ему нужны были свободные руки.

В ход пошли привычные печати и свитки, он натянул растяжку из чакры и установил парочку своих фирменных ловушек. Если все было действительно так плохо, как он предполагал, чужую неконтролируемую силу все равно можно было погасить, к тому же он действительно постоянно с подобным сталкивался, работая с малолетними шиноби.

Он даже не заметил, как рядом кто-то появился. Нападавший действительно был хорош, но Ирука все равно успел уклониться в последний момент. Чего-то подобного он и ожидал, поэтому недостаточно быстро, но все же успел среагировать. Убивать Ируку явно не входило в планы нападавшего — сам Ирука, оценив атаку, на это искренне надеялся.

Сюрикен просвистел в каких-то миллиметрах над головой, всколыхнув выбившиеся из хвоста пряди. Резинка лопнула, и волосы мягкой волной рассыпались по плечам. Ирука выставил вперед руку с кунаем и подобрался: его проверяли точно так же, как и он проверял своего оппонента. Волосы тут же стали мешать и лезть в глаза, вот поэтому Ирука и носил их всегда в хвосте. Или с ободком, но только дома, пока никто не видит.

У нападавшего были фарфоровая маска без отличительных признаков и черный плащ, не удавалось рассмотреть даже цвета волос, но Ирука определил, что враг чуть выше него и уже в плечах. Ирука не чувствовал чужой чакры, да и не смог бы даже при большом желании — та была не просто скрыта, ее надежно заблокировали. Ирука не мог не заметить сразу две пары массивных блокирующих браслетов. Один комплект он еще мог понять, но сразу два невольно наводили на мысли о джинчурики и их мощи.

Ируку сменил Эбису, оттеснив его к границе условного барьера. Короткий инструктаж включал в себя еще и скупое описание чужих проведенных тестов, поэтому Ирука примерно знал, чего стоило ожидать от этого импровизированного боя.

Эбису прыгнул в сторону, уходя от удара ногой и веера кунаев. В песок арены полетела первая пара сдерживающих браслетов. Воздух тут же заискрился, словно от разряда молнии, но ловушки исправно поглощали выбрасываемую энергию, абсорбируя и проводя через себя.

Шиноби, что скрывался за безликой маской и стандартной униформой АНБУ, только нападал, никакого уклонения. Это Эбису был вынужден уклоняться, уходить и убегать, пока у него, наконец, не закончилось терпение — эта тактика ничего не давала, лишь изматывала. Даже простая техника замены тела в чужом исполнении привела только к тому, что элитному учителю пришлось спасаться от града разлетающихся во все стороны щепок — все, что осталось от сухого ствола дерева после примененного в бою дзюцу.

Очень скоро Ируке стало не до наблюдений. Ему доставалась лишь остаточная отдача через растяжки, но этого было достаточно, чтобы доставлять ощутимый дискомфорт. Он не знал каких-то особых техник по вытягиванию чужой чакры, даже упоминания об оружии с подобными свойствами встречал лишь в свитках, поэтому за годы преподавания пришел к единственному доступному ему решению — модифицированным ловушкам.

Взметая клубы песка и пыли, вокруг них бушевал ветер. Ирука не мог воспользоваться никаким иным изменением формы и движения чакры, это отняло бы у него слишком много сил, поэтому использовать стихию ветра было куда как более удобным, чем остальные. И на его взгляд, это было еще и более безопасным.

О том, чтобы снять сразу все браслеты и попробовать, например, теневое клонирование или хенге, и речи быть не могло. Только не сейчас; никакая его ловушка не смогла бы сдержать той мощи, что, как Ирука сильно подозревал, сдерживали оковы на руках нападающего. Но тут ему оставалось надеяться лишь на чужие опыт и здравомыслие.

Во всей этой ситуации он пока видел одно единственное решение для шиноби, которому настолько не повезло, — вернуться обратно за парту. На его профессиональный взгляд, избавиться от браслетов могли помочь лишь железная дисциплина, практика и время. А если это не поможет, то сдерживающие печати; не так заметны как браслеты, но не менее эффективны.

Какое-то время все шло неплохо, ловушки справлялись, безупречно выполняя свою функцию. У Эбису было явное преимущество — он мог использовать всю свою чакру, в отличие от оппонента, который раз за разом терпел неудачу.

Ирука даже не успел предостерегающе вскрикнуть, как в песок арены полетел еще один браслет — Ируку тут же накрыло. Такого чудовищного запаса чакры он еще никогда не встречал. Неудивительно, что ни о каком контроле тут и речи быть не могло, тем более если это были недавние изменения, раз шиноби не был пре-генином или генином, а был как минимум джонином, если не бойцом АНБУ.

Ируку сбило с ног и отбросило на барьер. Впервые Ируке пришлось пропустить через себя подобную мощь. Чужая чакра мучила и душила, и у него не было и шанса увернуться или облегчить собственную участь. Больше всего это было похоже на яркие слепящие молнии, которые проходили через него, выжигая каналы чакры.

Ирука закашлялся, растирая по лицу слезы и кровь из носа и прокушенной губы. Он, конечно же, знал застывшего напротив человека, ни с кем бы не спутал неповторимый узор чакры. Достаточно было на миг ослабить самоконтроль и дать глазам на мгновение с удивлением расшириться, чтобы выдать себя с головой. И нападавший тоже теперь знал, что его раскрыли.

Все же Ирука досадно переоценил себя. Последнее, что он запомнил, — оглушительное потрескивание сухого воздуха вокруг и белый фарфор безликой маски перед глазами. Ируку успели подхватить надежные руки, так и не дав упасть. 

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Сквозь полузабытье он чувствовал запах лекарств. Ирука не любил госпитали и не знал тех, кто бы любил. Даже медики их не жаловали, хотя и выбирали проводить в белых стерильных стенах большую часть своей жизни.

С самим собой Ирука мог быть честным до конца. Он ненавидел запах лазарета: смесь хлорки, медикаментов и болезни. Ненавидел душный, застоявшийся воздух палат, которым практически невозможно было дышать.

Эту ненависть он носил в себе с тех самых пор, как лежал в госпитале, восстанавливаясь после ранения гигантским сюрикеном. Ему повезло не умереть и не остаться парализованным калекой, спасибо удаче и форменному жилету; парой сантиметров правее — и стальное лезвие перебило бы ему позвоночник, убив или хуже — парализовав. Однако Ирука, так и не восстановив поврежденные каналы чакры, навсегда лишился мечты получить звание джонина, какое носили его родители. Кто знает, если бы Цунаде тогда была в селении, ему могло бы повезти больше. Но Цунаде не было, и Ирука мог только предполагать иное развитие событий, утверждая чужие заявки на джонинский экзамен.

На память о случившемся у него остался уродливый толстый шрам и новый хитай. Свой старый он без сожаления и с гордостью повязал Наруто, и теперь тот всегда носил с собой частичку прошлых воспоминаний Ируки, а теперь и их общих.

У Ируки слегка кружилась голова и болели виски. Он что-то говорил, отвечал на вопросы и даже пытался заверить, что с ним все в порядке, приподнимаясь с жесткой больничной койки, чтобы поговорить. Однако все звуки доносились до Ируки словно сквозь толщу воды.

Рядом кто-то снова говорил и говорил, но он, будто оглушенный, не мог понять смысла слов, пока не прикрывал глаза, чтобы хоть на мгновение избавится от головной боли и навалившейся усталости. С закрытыми глазами становилось еще хуже — чужие вопросы набатом отдавались в висках, вызывая тошноту.

Кажется, его ненадолго оставили в покое. Когда Ирука в следующий раз открыл глаза, вынырнув из какого-то мутного забытья, рядом тут же оказалось лицо Эбису. Друг задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и спросил:

— Как ты? Головокружение? Боли?

— Нет... Все нормально... — прохрипел Ирука, пытаясь сглотнуть слюну, которой практически не было во рту.

— Я подумал... — Эбису прервался на мгновение, но продолжил. — У тебя губы серые. Ты точно себя нормально чувствуешь?

— Да-да, спасибо...

— Прости меня, — вздохнул Эбису, нервно поправляя очки на переносице.

Ирука попытался улыбнуться, что наверняка вышло довольно криво:

— Не извиняйся. Прошу тебя, только не извиняйся за случившееся.

— На мгновенье мне показалось... Ты... — Эбису неожиданно положил ему ладонь на плечо. — Все будет в порядке. Ты уже один раз через это проходил... Так что все будет в порядке, — чеканя слова, закончил Эбису, резко встал и поспешно покинул палату. Ирука стиснул кулаки так, что побелели костяшки, а от напряжения опять разболелась голова.

Он обоснованно боялся очнуться в очередной раз и увидеть бледное вытянувшееся лицо медика, который бы сообщил, что на этот раз уже ничем нельзя было помочь. Ирука чувствовал пульсацию блокирующей печати на солнечном сплетении, ни с чем бы не спутал это ощущение. Он не помнил того, как ее наносили, и был этому рад. В прошлый раз боль была просто невыносимой, и он прочувствовал каждую мучительно долгую секунду.

Ирука слабо заворочался, ему ужасно хотелось пить, а Эбису ушел слишком поспешно. Спутавшиеся волосы лезли в глаза, и у него не было сил, чтобы хотя бы поднять руку и отбросить мешающие назойливые пряди с лица. Ирука чувствовал, что за ним пристально наблюдали. Чужой взгляд ощущался прикосновением холодного лезвия к лицу, шее и рукам, не скрытым больничной одеждой.

Несколько раз шумно сглотнув несуществующую слюну, он повернулся в сторону этого взгляда. С койки в дальнем углу просторной палаты на него оценивающе и настороженно смотрели черные глаза. За прошедшие годы Саске превратился из мрачного бледного подростка в не менее мрачного, не менее бледного, хотя и по-прежнему очень красивого молодого человека. В его внешности таилось что-то такое, от чего действительно можно было потерять голову. Ни бинты, ни белые стерильные стены не могли скрыть чужой природной, немного дикой и по-настоящему мужской красоты. Все мужчины и женщины клана Учиха были поразительно красивы: с черными густыми волосами, бездонными глазами и светлой кожей. Ни Итачи, ни Саске, конечно же, не были исключениями.

Трудно было не заметить очевидных темных мешков под глазами и серых обветренных губ. И без того бледная кожа в свете холодных больничных ламп казалась практически синей. Хотя Ирука не думал, что сам выглядел лучше.

— Рад тебя видеть, Саске, — Ирука слабо, но искренне улыбнулся, потянувшись навстречу из последних сил, не надеясь, впрочем, на ответную реакцию. Но Саске неожиданно оказался перед ним, перехватив плетью повисшую руку Ируки своей здоровой и крепко сжав.


	3. Chapter 3

Его разбудили тихие голоса и легкий цветочный аромат, который неуловимо смешивался с запахом больницы и лекарств, дразня обещанием лета. Ирука сонно заворочался, пока не наткнулся взглядом на яркий букет.

Желтые хризантемы, белый жасмин и магнолии.

Конечно же, эти цветы могла принести только Харуно Сакура. Из-за присутствия Саске к нему никого не пускали, даже Эбису, кроме того самого первого раза, когда дезориентированный Ирука только очнулся. У палаты практически постоянно дежурили АНБУ. Ирука вздохнул, обманываться не было смысла — на базу АНБУ к нему бы все равно никого не допустили.

Со своим нежно-розовым цветом волос Сакура в окружении белых стен госпиталя и сама смотрелась как диковинный редкий цветок. Ей шли уверенность и халат медика. Ирука по себе знал, сколько силы скрывалось в по-женски изящных руках и какими умелыми были тонкие пальцы. Он не единожды видел их в работе. И теперь эти самые пальцы ловко меняли перевязки на человеке, которого, Ирука не сомневался, Сакура любила до сих пор, несмотря на прошедшие годы.

Ирука отвернулся и прикрыл глаза. Ему стало неловко, словно он подсмотрел что-то очень личное. А ведь так, по сути, оно и было, по крайней мере, с его стороны. Если в Академии отношение Сакуры к Саске было похоже на обычное подростковое увлечение, граничащее с преследованием, то сейчас, спустя годы, Ирука отчетливо видел, что чужие чувства были настоящими. Так же отчетливо, как и видел, в каких шиноби выросли дети, которых он когда-то учил.

Наруто, Саске, Сакура. Все их одноклассники. Это был самый сильный выпуск на его памяти. Никогда ему еще не приходилось учить сразу стольких талантливых ребят. Каждый из них еще в детстве обещал стать не хладнокровным убийцей, а настоящим шиноби — Ирука действительно возлагал на них большие надежды. И они все эти надежды полностью оправдали, особенно Наруто, Саске и Сакура. И Саске, наверное, больше всех, потому что в Наруто с Сакурой Ирука никогда не сомневался.

Рядом послышался звук отодвигаемого стула, и Ирука снова открыл глаза. Теперь, когда настала его очередь, он привычно замер, стараясь не мешать. Каждый раз при подобных осмотрах, когда Сакура пропускала через его каналы свою чакру, залечивая и восстанавливая их, Ируке казалось, что по телу водили раскаленным железом. Иногда процедура длилась час, иногда дольше, но Сакура всегда старалась отвлечь от боли — развлекая разговорами и передавая последние новости. Именно от нее Ирука узнал, что все же не Ширануи досталось замещать его уроки в Академии. Новость заставила его недовольно вздохнуть. Мечты-мечты.

— Ирука-сенсей, как вы себя чувствуете сегодня?

— Намного лучше, Сакура. Спасибо, благодаря твоей помощи меня выпустят уже через пару дней.

Сакура, как и когда-то давно, когда Ирука был еще ее учителем, зарделась от похвалы. Все-таки что-то в их жизни не менялось никогда, и Ирука был несказанно этому факту рад.

— Спасибо за букет. Жаль, что ты не можешь передать от меня благодарность Ино, — он заговорщицки подмигнул Сакуре, на что та довольно заулыбалась. Ей было приятно, что он упомянул Ино, ни минуты не сомневаясь, что именно та приложила свою руку к этому подарку, даже не зная, кому он был предназначен.

Ирука чувствовал себя странно. Чтобы ни у кого не вызывать подозрений, его якобы отправили на срочную миссию, и никто не знал, когда он должен был вернуться. На самом деле возвращение больше зависело от темпов его выздоровления. Реабилитация, скорее всего, окажется совсем нелегкой. Наверняка после провалившегося теста с ловушками с него потребуют не только полный отчет о случившемся, но и постоянный отчет о его здоровье. Ирука не хотел бы встречаться с Ибики чаще, чем нужно, как бы он его ни уважал. К сожалению, встречи ему предстояли точно не для приятной беседы за чашкой ароматного чая — хотя Ибики любил душистый мятный чай, и этот факт всегда удивлял Ируку: неожиданно простая человеческая слабость.

Честно говоря, Ирука с содроганием ждал, когда Ибики, наконец, навестит его. Ирука до сих пор не знал, что сказать о произошедшем даже в кратком устном отчете. И так было очевидно, что он переоценил себя, не рассчитав собственных сил. Никто бы на его месте не был бы готов к столь сильному всплеску и к подобной разрушающей силе. Какие бы ловушки он не придумал, какие бы уловки не использовал, ему никогда бы не удалось справиться с чужими напором и мощью. 

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

На полу грязно-белым квадратом запечатлелась тень окна. В полутемном коридоре оно было единственным источником слабого света, который размывал провалы дверей и сглаживал углы, когда на ночь гасили все лампы на этаже. Ирука, как обычно, медленно прогуливался вдоль серых стен, когда уже не мог больше сидеть в палате со своим молчаливым компаньоном.

Саске мало говорил, скупо отвечал на любые вопросы и сам никогда вопросов не задавал, словно ему и так все было понятно. Возможно, так и было. Саске давно для себя решил следовать собственному выбранному пути, и им всем оставалось только радоваться, что этот единожды выбранный путь все же допускал изменения.

И Ирука, и Саске много спали, восстанавливаясь, а когда становилось совсем тоскливо, Ирука выходил в коридор. Медики запретили ему покидать здание лазарета, и даже покидать пределы этажа ему было запрещено, пока не получено специальное разрешение от Ибики.

Ирука замер. Годами вбитые рефлексы кричали, что рядом была опасность, и он непроизвольно потянулся к правой ноге, чертыхаясь про себя — рука лишь бесцельно шарила по ноге в поисках куная. Его одиночество мог потревожить только кто-либо из персонала базы или кто-то из АНБУ, хотя Ирука уже догадывался, кто решил так неожиданного навестить его. И это точно были не Лис или Енот. И даже не Кот, который редко, но все же нес караул у палаты, в которой коротали время Ирука и Саске.

От одного из дверных проемов отделилась высокая фигура в темном плаще, капюшон которого теперь не скрывал знакомых седых волос. Ирука и его гость так и замерли, разглядывая друг друга. Не скрытые хитаем и узкими щелями маски глаза знаменитого Хатаке Какаши посветлели от сдерживаемых эмоций, и Ируке это было прекрасно видно даже в темном коридоре.

Ирука быстро огляделся, но рядом больше никого не было. Видимо, дежуривший сегодня Енот позволил Хатаке встретиться с Ирукой. Ирука не ожидал, что этот разговор состоится так скоро, и оказался совсем не готов. Он удручающе вообще ни к чему не был готов в последнее время, словно все вокруг поменялось до неузнаваемости, а он все никак не мог приспособиться и подстроиться.

— Хатаке-сан... — Ирука даже договорить не успел, стиснул зубы и подавил ответный рефлекс заблокировать удар — лишь бы не сорваться, у него все равно не было для этого сил.

Нужно было только немного повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на кулак, впечатавшийся в стену возле его левого уха. Теперь, с заблокированной чакрой, которую он всегда неосознанно использовал даже для зрения, Ирука не успел заметить чужого стремительного перемещения.

— Ты умеешь читать чакру, — это даже не было вопросом. — Кто еще об этом знает?

— Всего несколько человек, — взяв себя в руки, прошипел Ирука. Он боялся, что голос может его подвести, поэтому все еще не кричал. Ему не хотелось переполошить всех вокруг, привлекая внимание к их полуночной беседе.

— Но не Ибики и не Цунаде, — получив подтверждение, Хатаке тихо выругался.

— Я знаю, чем рискую, — упрямо ответил Ирука, вскидывая подбородок. Чужие нотации ему точно были не нужны.

— Ты ни черта не знаешь! И даже позаботиться о себе не можешь, — процедил Хатаке, опуская руку со стены на грудь Ируки.

Когда его бесцеремонно вытряхнули из больничного халата, Ирука даже возмутиться забыл, настолько его удивило чужое поведение. Но когда ему так же бесцеремонно задрали майку до самой шеи, обнажив черные разводы печати на груди, он тут же вспыхнул и решил уже озвучить свое возмущение. Его взрывной характер был известен не только его ученикам, однако мало кто знал, что это была всего лишь тщательно контролируемая реакция, используемая в качестве меры воздействия. Хотя контролировать румянец он так и не научился, и тот каждый раз предательски выдавал его с головой в самый неподходящий момент.

— Ты настолько сильно хочешь стать калекой?! Одного раза было недостаточно?!

«Более чем!» — мысленно взвыл Ирука. Одного единственного раза было более чем достаточно, но он никогда бы не возразил даже непрямому приказу хокаге. Он и не думал, что последствия, по сути, обычной просьбы станут для него настолько серьезными или что его ловушки будут настолько бесполезными.

Воздух вокруг начал потрескивать от сдерживаемых эмоций — это Хатаке с трудом мог контролировать свою силу. Были на Хатаке сейчас браслеты или нет, но Ирука был против него абсолютно беспомощен. Пока печать блокировала его чакру, чтобы поврежденные каналы могли восстановиться, он не мог применить даже самой простейшей техники.

Сейчас Ирука впервые за несколько последних месяцев по-настоящему испугался. До дрожи в коленях. Ирука не мог чувствовать чужой чакры, но, глядя на окаменевшие плечи и напряженные руки, на которые были надеты браслеты, понимал: хватило бы одного точного удара, и у него не было бы даже шанса увернуться.

— Ты боишься меня? — лицо Хатаке было совсем близко. Еще немного, еще ближе — и Ирука смог бы почувствовать его дыхание даже через маску. Ирука кивнул в ответ. — Правильно делаешь. Не будь беспечным, иначе рискуешь раз и навсегда остаться таким же беспомощным, как сейчас.

Ирука зло оттолкнул от себя чужие руки и поправил майку. Ему хотелось закричать или позвать на помощь, и он не знал, чего больше. Оставалось только гадать, что от него хотел Хатаке — напугать или все же защитить, пускай и в столь странной манере. История жизни Хатаке, о которой он знал до смешного мало, подсказывала ему, что оба варианта имели место быть. Это удивило его — с чего Хатаке защищать Ируку, их даже нельзя было назвать друзьями.

— Ирука-сенсей, все в порядке?

Ни Хатаке, ни Ирука даже не заметили, как дверь занимаемой Ирукой палаты тихо распахнулась и в темном проеме бледным изваянием замер Саске. Ирука не заметил, занятый тем, что боялся отвести взгляд от серых изучающих его лицо глаз, Хатаке же мог просто проигнорировать чужое появление.

Ируке на мгновение стало интересно, было ли это первой встречей бывших ученика и учителя после возвращения Саске в селение, и знал ли Саске об участии Хатаке в своей судьбе.

— У тебя поразительная способность притягивать к себе людей, — шепнул напоследок Хатаке и, наконец, отступил, поворачиваясь к Ируке спиной.

— Какаши, — Саске поздоровался первым.

— Саске, — кивнул ему Хатаке и прошел мимо.

Оба были предельно вежливы, у Ируки от их вежливого тона тут же заныли зубы.


	4. Chapter 4

Ирука остановился посреди дороги и пробежался взглядом по этажам. Свет горел всего в двух окнах — в комнате Эбису и... его собственной.

Ируке пришлось временно переехать из своего уютного дома в казармы базы АНБУ. Он уже и забыл, каково это — делить один единственный душ на этаже с еще пятнадцатью людьми или есть в общей столовой, а не готовить самому. Это немного напоминало о времени, проведенном в приюте, но больше о чунинском общежитии.

Ирука всегда с улыбкой вспоминал о том периоде своей жизни. В общежитии всегда было шумно и весело, несмотря на время суток, выполненные или проваленные миссии или военное положение. Ирука был рад переехать в свой дом, хотя все равно порой вспоминал долгими одинокими вечерами свою тесную комнатушку на двоих, которую они делили в свое время с Эбису, пока тот был его единственным и бессменным соседом.

Ирука быстро поднялся по лестнице, на ходу вооружаясь кунаем, и тихо открыл дверь. В коридоре было ожидаемо темно, но поздний гость хотел, чтобы его обнаружили: ни одна ловушка не оказалась тронута — гость их просто обошел и зажег свет. Ирука спрятал кунай и снял обувь, поставив рядом с чужой парой.

Широкие плечи не были затянуты в привычный тяжелый плащ. Ибики сгрузил его на узкую кровать, а сам занял единственный в комнате стул. Это могло означать только одно — тот зашел для основательного разговора.

— Чаю, Ибики-сан? — обучение чужих детей давало одно неоспоримое преимущество — Ирука лично знал многих родителей, поэтому даже на базе АНБУ он в считанные дни добыл множество полезных для комфортной жизни вещей. В том числе маленький заварочный чайник, чайную пару и терпкий черный чай. Принести все это из дома он не смог бы, просто потому, что домой его бы не пустили, нельзя было разрушать легенду о том, что он находился на миссии.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Ибики, пристально наблюдая за действиями Ируки. — Сакура доложила мне о твоем прогрессе. Я рад, что ты быстро пошел на поправку, — как обычно Ибики говорил кратко и по делу.

— Спасибо. В этот раз не возникло никаких осложнений, — Ирука методично освободил принесенную с собой сумку от свитков, печатей и бумаг, чтобы разложить их на кровати для демонстрации.

Удовлетворенно кивнув, Ибики задал вопрос, которого Ирука от него ждал:

— Я могу рассчитывать, что, несмотря на случившиеся, ты возьмешься присматривать за Саске? У тебя есть с ним контакт, а это больше, чем кто-либо может похвастаться, кроме Сакуры и Наруто.

— Конечно, — в этом деликатном деле ему могли отдать прямой приказ, но когда вопрос звучал как просьба — и, более того, просьба, которая исходила от самого Морино Ибики, — это о многом говорило.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Ибики, немного удивив Ируку. Тот не ожидал от Ибики столь явного проявления эмоций, — ему пригодится любая помощь. Как ты понимаешь, далеко не все в восторге от принятого Советом решения, даже сам Совет.

Ирука прекрасно все понимал. Но в случае Учихи было слишком много факторов, которые невозможно было не учесть, хотя он все равно был удивлен тем, что того все же помиловали и даже не сослали. Все же хорошо, что Хатаке вмешался, иначе неизвестно чем все могло закончиться. И Ирука даже не сомневался, что Наруто бы точно не стал стоять в стороне, приговори Совет Саске к смертному приговору. Нет-нет, он даже думать ни о чем таком не хотел, все же в итоге обошлось.

— Что можешь сказать?

Ирука задумчиво потер шрам на переносице по привычке, которая появилась у него еще в раннем детстве и от которой он уже и не пытался избавиться. Неровная текстура под подушечками пальцев служила не только напоминанием собственных ошибок, с годами это простое действие стало приносить успокоение.

Вопрос Ибики не имел двойного дна или тайного смысла, но Ирука все равно задумался. Он уже наведался к медикам и посоветовался с нужными специалистами — все-таки его область знаний не распространялась на работу с учениками с серьезными увечьями или посттравматическим синдромом. Он тыкался практически вслепую и не хотел наделать непоправимых ошибок.

Ирука коротко отчитался об итогах медицинского консилиума — хотя и подозревал, что Ибики уже доложились, — и даже продемонстрировал набросанный на быструю руку план.

— Что сам думаешь? — веско спросил Ибики, откладывая свиток со схемами в сторону.

Из общения с другими шиноби, Ирука понял одну простую вещь — ничего удивительного в том, что привлекли именно его, как бывшего учителя Саске, по сути, не было. Рекомендация Наруто или нет — это было больше похоже на последний шанс для утопающего. В любом случае желающих работать с предателем и отступником были единицы. А что касалось шансов на восстановление — тут прогнозов Ирука давать не мог. Предложенный им вариант действий пока так и оставался только схемами и словами на бумаге, о чем Ирука честно сказал.

— Время покажет.

— Хорошо, — веско подвел итог Ибики и перешел к самой неприятной для Ируки части разговора. — Теперь о случившемся на полигоне...

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Ирука вскинул руку в общепринятом жесте «стоп» и перевел дыхание, когда вокруг все немного успокоилось. Внутри установленного им барьера еще бушевал ураган, но теперь удавалось хоть что-то рассмотреть. Ируке нужно было время, чтобы быстро придумать дальнейший план действий.

Будь это обычный урок, он бы, не задумываясь, начал с одной из фундаментальных техник — дзюцу превращения — и закончил бы практикой метания сюрикенов, но в данной ситуации ему с самого начала навязали правила игры, и это надо было срочно исправлять. Ирука хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая чужое внимание.

Проходила вторая по счету совместная тренировка с Саске после его выписки и получения разрешения от Ибики покинуть стены госпиталя. И даже неизменный эскорт в виде двух, а иногда и трех АНБУ не мог испортить приподнятого настроения Ируки. Ему в конечном счете разрешили пользоваться чакрой в полную силу. И хотя он все еще испытывал легкий дискомфорт после снятия печатей, чувство полноценности и наполненности дарило ни с чем несравнимую эйфорию. И тем печальнее оказалось наблюдать за чужими неуклюжими попытками применить хоть одну базовую технику с единственной здоровой рукой.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пока воспользовался только одним источником чакры — внутренней энергией твоего тела. Выбери, пожалуйста, любую из техник Е-ранга для демонстрации. Но я бы настоятельно рекомендовал применить буншин-но-дзюцу (2) или хенге.

Ирука специально дал возможность выбора: ему нужно было не только оценить чужие способности, но и по возможности составить психологический портрет. Отчитываться Ибики было еще тем удовольствием — Ируке каждый раз при подобных отчетах казалось, что он на допросе.

Саске сложил печать одной рукой и проговорил нужную формулу. Его теневой клон выглядел странно. Не так странно, как у Наруто, когда тот пытался в очередной раз сдать Ируке экзамен, демонстрируя слабеньких мало правдоподобных клонов. А так, словно ни создатель, ни сам клон не знали, хотел ли тот съежиться и исчезнуть или наоборот стать выше и больше. Колебание массы имело странный оптический эффект, будто тот дышал и одновременно менялся в размерах.

Ирука бросил в сторону клона кунай, и тот даже не попытался увернуться.

— Пожалуйста, проделай все то же самое, но теперь добавив второй источник чакры — ментальную и физическую энергию.

И результат был еще хуже. Клон успел лишь слабо взмахнуть рукой, прежде чем с потрескиванием и громким хлопком исчезнуть.

— А теперь, пожалуйста, технику теневого сюрикена, — попросил Ирука, и Саске проделал все необходимое.

Ирука задумчиво покивал сам себе: перед ним был несомненно весьма опытный шиноби. Его выдавали не только безупречно складываемые скупыми точными жестами печати — а складывать печати одной рукой было тем еще удовольствием, — но и количество используемой чакры. Точнее, Ирука мог почувствовать, сколько именно чакры хотел использовать Саске, когда его попытки раз за разом с треском проваливались.

— Спасибо, на этом пока все, — Ирука задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и нахмурился. Без второй руки, каким бы запасом чакры не обладал Саске, ему было не воспользоваться большей частью известных техник, и они оба это понимали. Что уж говорить, это понимал даже пятилетний пре-генин. Саске был не единственным шиноби, которому предстояло вернуться в строй после серьезного ранения или увечья, и Ирука знал, что ему сказать, а точнее, всем тем, кто столкнулся с такими же проблемами на пути восстановления.

2 — Техника Клонирования.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

— Я не хотел уходить, не попрощавшись, — Эбису зашел к Ируке после обеда. Сам Ирука ненадолго заглянул к себе, чтобы переодеться и взять чистых листов для печатей. Его ждала очередная выматывающая во всех смыслах тренировка с Саске. Тот пытался справиться с основами, которые в свое время давались ему легко, а теперь неизменно доставляли проблемы.

— Что-то случилось?

Ирука удивленно посмотрел на друга, и внутри зашевелилось нехорошее подозрение, тут же переросшее в уверенность. Неожиданные стук в дверь и всплеск знакомой чакры немного удивили Ируку. Он ждал Эбису только поздним вечером, который обещал спокойную беседу за чашкой крепкого черного чая.

Эбису немного нервно поправил пальцем очки на переносице своим излюбленным жестом и, подбирая слова, ответил:

— Можно и так сказать. Моя миссия была временно приостановлена из-за слишком нестабильного состояния объекта... Думаю, то, что ты почти неделю провалялся в койке, на кое-кого очень сильно повлияло. И тот ваш разговор тоже.

Ирука при этих словах ожидаемо вздрогнул. Конечно, он обо всем рассказал Эбису, не мог не поделиться, хотя воспоминания о неприятном разговоре в полутемном коридоре не были чем-то, к чему бы он хотел лишний раз возвращаться даже мысленно. Ирука активировал пару ловушек и поманил друга к себе. Только когда они встали так близко друг к другу, что ему не составило труда просто чуть наклониться вперед и зашептать в чужое ухо, он попросил:

— Объясни.

— Официальная версия — объекту нужно больше времени для восстановления и все в таком же духе. Херня, конечно. Я даже не знаю, с какой стороны подступиться! Какое там восстановление! Себя нужно, считай, заново перекраивать. Но в моем присутствии пока нет нужды, поэтому и отсылают обратно.

— А ты что думаешь? — прошептал Ирука.

— Думаю, меня заменят, — Эбису многозначительно пошевелил бровями, опустив очки почти на кончик носа.

А вот это было странно. Странно и любопытно. Мотивов Хатаке Ирука не понимал от слова совсем. И если бы не обостренное чувство ответственности, он, наверное, с облегчением перевел бы дыхание — все же полученный опыт был далек от приятного. Ирука точно не горел желанием повторять случившееся на полигоне.

— Подожди! — зашипел Ирука, складывая одно с другим. — Ты что, думаешь, тебя заменят мной?!

— А есть другие варианты? Он раскрыл себя перед тобой. Ибики точно об этом знает и не упустит возможности воспользоваться.

Что бы там ни думал Ибики, Ируке, несмотря на весь его опыт, не хватало ни силы, ни умений. Ирука нахмурился, покрутив мысль с разных сторон. Признавать свою беспомощность и некомпетентность было неприятно, но он не в первый раз сталкивался с чем-то подобным. По крайней мере, хоть на что-то другое он еще был способен.

— ... Хорошо. А Саске? — решил уточнить он.

— Буду ждать особого распоряжения хокаге. Уверен, меня привлекут уже после реабилитации, хотя я все же буду заглядывать к вам на тренировки, — ответил Эбису и поспешно уточнил. — Ты же пока справишься один?

— Блядь, как все это не вовремя, — Ирука разочарованно потер шрам на переносице и выдохнул. — Мне бы точно не помешала твоя помощь, но, конечно, справлюсь.

Эбису переступил с ноги на ногу, прижимаясь еще ближе. В небольшой комнатке изначально было не так уж много места, но и не настолько, чтобы они не смогли расположиться, не мешая друг другу, но стоять рядом и дышать одним воздухом — было спокойнее.

— Все настолько плохо? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Эбису.

— Все плохо, — Ирука положил руки на чужую талию, притянув друга к себе для объятия. — И боюсь, дальше будет еще хуже. Ему будет очень и очень непросто даже со всей нашей поддержкой.

— Тебя оставят здесь?

Этот вопрос и самого Ируку немало волновал. Он уже успел соскучиться и по детям, и по дому. Даже по тому, что мог просто пройтись по шумным улицам селения.

— Не должны, — подумав, ответил Ирука, — скорее всего, в скором времени, выдадут спецпропуск и сопровождающего. Есть даже шанс, что сократят часы в Академии. Возможно, придется помотаться, но это все равно лучше, чем жить тут постоянно.

— Будем надеяться, что в Ибики не взыграет паранойя как обычно, а то с него станется, — проворчал Эбису, скривившись.

Ирука нервно хихикнул и мотнул головой.

— Вот уж точно. Быть нянькой для двух неуравновешенных шиноби то еще удовольствие. Но жить под постоянным надзором — увольте. Я только-только стал привыкать спать, не хватаясь за кунай, — тут он несколько кривил душой, за что сразу же получил полный скепсиса взгляд поверх черных стекол очков. — Чаю?

— Увы, нет времени, — Эбису сокрушенно повздыхал, поясняя, — у меня всего полчаса, чтобы съехать, отчитаться и сдать бумаги в архив. Выпьем в следующий раз и чего-нибудь покрепче, идет?

— Идет, — вздохнул Ирука и выпустил друга из объятий, отступая назад и деактивируя ловушки.


	5. Chapter 5

Свиток перемещения, что ему вручил лично Ибики с сухими словами напутствия, перенес Ируку в какую-то глушь. Вокруг, сколько хватало глаз, степенно качали кронами вековые деревья, пахло прелой листвой и мхом. Лес казался живым и очень старым. И ему оставалось только восхищенно оглядываться и пытаться понять, куда же именно его закинуло. Он чувствовал, что был все еще в пределах страны Огня, хотя переместился куда-то на север, к холмам, на одном из которых он сейчас имел сомнительное удовольствие растерянно стоять.

— Проведай обстановку, передай свиток и доложи, — тихо передразнил Ибики Ирука. — Можно подумать, этим больше некому заняться.

Ирука подергал себя за высокий хвостик и перевел дыхание. Скорее всего, если бы не печать на свитке, он даже не заметил бы ни каменной кладки забора, ни потемневшей от времени и опавшей листвы крыши. Стоило подойти ближе, как нашлась и скромная табличка «Хатаке». Впрочем, Ирука с самого начала подсознательно ждал встречи с Хатаке, просто не думал, что ему когда-либо удастся посетить одну из резиденций его клана.

Инструктаж Ибики провел короткий и приказа об официальном назначении Ируки на должность наставника не озвучил. Встреча с Хатаке ставила Ируку в двусмысленное положение, о чем ему следовало подумать. Он с силой потер шрам. Возможно, в ситуации все же что-то было. После инцидента в коридоре госпиталя Ирука знал, что за безликой маской АНБУ скрывался Хатаке Какаши. Ибики знал, что он знал, и при этом официально миссия ему так и не была назначена. Эбису как куратор и наставник был куда более компетентным, нежели Ирука. Значит, оставался один возможный вариант, почему с задания — пусть и неофициального — Ируку не сняли: Хатаке сам попросил за него. И что думать об этом, Ирука пока не знал.

— Усложняю ли я все? — дерево, которому он задал свой вопрос, лишь лениво шелестело листвой. Никакое озарение его не осветило, а времени, чтобы выполнить поручение Ибики и вернуться обратно, оставалось все меньше, так что Ирука мысленно дал себе подзатыльник и бодро зашагал в сторону калитки.

Резиденция клана Хатаке своим уединением и настороженной тишиной вызывала у него стойкую ассоциацию с запустением и одиночеством. Дом, большой и заброшенный, прятался от любопытных глаз в зелени. Ирука покачал головой — без многочисленной семьи в подобном размахе не было надобности. Насколько он знал, от клана Хатаке не осталось даже побочных ветвей, только один прямой наследник, и от этой простой мысли сердце болезненно сжалось.

Ирука уверенно прошел по заросшей дорожке к входной двери и громко постучал. Он услышал внутри дома какой-то звук, но ему могло и померещиться — все шорохи в здешнем лесу казались наполненными шепотом и вздохами.

Решившись, Ирука толкнул дверь, и та с грохотом ударилась о стену, открыв взгляду просторный коридор, пустой и неуютный. В углах клубилась пыль, и с трудом верилось, что в доме вообще хоть кто-то живет. Ируке бы определенно не понравилось тут жить, слишком уж дом отличался от его собственного, небольшого, но уютного.

— Извините за вторжение, — Ирука сказал намеренно громко, так, чтобы точно быть услышанным, и его слова гулко упали в тишину.

— Ирука-сенсей, я не люблю, когда меня тревожат без серьезного на то повода, — тихий ровный голос раздался откуда-то справа, и Ирука сразу же повернулся на звук. — И не думаю, что желание Ибики убедиться, что я все еще жив и дышу, является таковым.

— Какаши-сан, извините за вторжение, — повторил Ирука и заставил себя расслабиться, хотя получилось с трудом. Подумав, он решил все же добавить очевидное. — Распоряжение Ибики-сана.

Ирука прищурился, рассматривая Хатаке. Знаменитый Копирующий ниндзя был в своей неизменной маске, форме АНБУ и сковывающих браслетах и все же умудрялся выглядеть по-домашнему. Ирука собрался с духом и протянул ему свиток. Потом вспомнил про дверь и решил извиниться.

— Простите, я вышиб вам дверь. Вы не открывали, и я был... — он так и не успел закончить. Хатаке подошел очень близко, внимательно рассматривая Ируку, в точности также, как смотрел на него в полутемном коридоре госпиталя. Именно тогда они видели друг друга в последний раз, но Ирука — занятый Саске и другими тренировками, которые его попросили провести, пока он был на Базе, — не успевал думать ни об этой встрече, ни о Хатаке. Однако после разговора с Эбису беспокойные мысли стали посещать его куда чаще и активнее.

Ирука волновался о Хатаке. Не только потому, что тот являлся претендентом на пост хокаге, но и потому, что Хатаке — был достойным человеком, выдающимся шиноби и заслужил большую благодарность Ируки за то, что присматривал за Наруто. Если подумать, Хатаке Ируке ему даже нравился — несмотря на странные привычки и отвратительные отчеты, которые тот неизменно сдавал.

Хатаке быстро прочитал протянутый ему Ирукой свиток и, ловко свернув, вернул обратно.

— Следуй за мной, — Какаши помахал Ируке рукой, подзывая. — И оставь свиток себе, без него ты отсюда не выберешься.

Они прошли вглубь дома мимо жилых комнат и кабинета с огромной библиотекой. Ирука отметил разнообразие собранных книг и оказался приятно удивлен тем, что собрание Ичи-Ичи составляло лишь небольшую часть.

Хатаке опустился у низкого столика и указал жестом последовать его примеру, что Ирука безропотно и сделал.

— Ты выглядишь недостаточно восстановившимся, — тихий голос вывел Ируку из задумчивости.

— Недостаточно восстановившимся для чего? — решил уточнить Ирука, но вопрос повис в тишине — вместо ответа Ируку с интересом разглядывали.

С каждым мгновением Ируке все неуютнее становилось находиться рядом с Хатаке. Он действительно с трудом представлял, чем мог помочь, тем более когда рядом не было Эбису, который больше подходил на роль наставника. Да и какой из Ируки мог быть наставник для знаменитого Хатаке Какаши?

Только сейчас Ирука заметил, что Хатаке был ранен. Он выглядел бледнее обычного, и было заметно, что под одеждой скрываются бинты. Хатаке и вел себя иначе, чем обычно: исчезли обычная манера общения, улыбки и глупые оправдания. Создавалось впечатление, словно он, серьезный и собранный, находился на поле боя или опасной миссии, и, наверное, для него так оно и было.

— Разве Ибики не послал тебя приглядывать за мной?

— Нет, — честно ответил Ирука и несколько раз моргнул. Разговор выходил каким-то странным. Ибики действительно ни о чем не просил, хотя Ирука подобного ожидал: с ужасом и немного предвкушением. Возможно, назначение на должность наставника Хатаке должно было официально произойти после этой встречи, а значит, только от Ируки зависело, будут он и Хатаке работать вместе или нет. И это предположение звучало слишком самонадеянно даже мысленно.

— Нет? — Хатаке подался вперед. — А если я скажу, что сам хочу этого?

— Тогда я очень удивлюсь и отвечу, что уже дал свои рекомендации Морино-сану. Не думаю, что смогу еще хоть чем-то помочь, — признавать это Ируке было нелегко, но на кону стояло как минимум будущее их селения.

— Значит, не хочешь? — прохладно спросил Хатаке так, что у Ируки внутри все сжалось. Ирука был не в восторге от перспективы работать со столь сокрушительной и неуправляемой силой, которая скрывалась в Хатаке, но это не означало, что он не хотел бы попробовать. И он точно не хотел отказываться, как бы ни было страшно. Другой возможности сблизиться с Хатаке у Ируки могло больше и не оказаться. И заручиться поддержкой будущего Шестого хокаге — тоже.

— Я этого не говорил, — Ирука, нервно сглотнув, пошел на попятную. Возможно, согласившись, он получит доступ к засекреченным архивам — ему действительно очень хотелось ознакомиться с чужим личным делом.

Хатаке очень выразительно приподнял брови и прищурился, ожидая ответа.

— Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, — вздохнул Ирука и слегка поклонился.

— Очень на тебя рассчитываю, Ирука-сенсей.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

В густой траве, повсюду, куда бы он ни наступал, прятались яблоки. Попадав с веток, они лежали, подставляя красные бока редким лучам солнца, которые иногда проглядывали через густую листву. Небольшой яблоневый сад позади его дома рос практически без чьего-либо вмешательства, у Ируки обычно не хватало на него ни времени, ни знаний, хотя он старался никогда не лениться и собирать урожай.

На его застиранной майке уже выступили темные пятна пота. Он боролся с урожаем с раннего утра, складывая яблоки по корзинам: самые красивые и большие в одну — для детей из приюта, а те, что похуже, — в другую: их ждала участь быть переработанными или в повидло, или в компоты. Ирука и сам еще не решил, чего хочет. Точнее, не знал, на что у него хватит сил и времени. Впрочем, можно было раздать все соседям. Решив в итоге так и поступить, Ирука отложил несколько фруктов в вазу на кухонном столе для себя.

Ему нужно было подумать и отвлечься, и несколько свободных часов он решил потратить с пользой — убрался немного в доме, перестирал накопившиеся белье и вот, наконец, наведался в собственный сад. Неплохо было бы что-нибудь приготовить, но стоять у плиты Ируке не хотелось от слова совсем, а значит, сегодня его ждал не полезный, но от этого не менее вкусный рамен на обед и, скорее всего, на ужин тоже.

Мысли о рамене закономерно привели к мыслям о Наруто. Тот все еще был с миссией в Суне, и Ирука не сомневался, что молодой казекаге мог удержать взрывной темперамент Наруто в узде и не дать ему вляпаться в очередные неприятности, поэтому был абсолютно спокоен на чужой счет.

— Ах! — Ирука с досадой хлопнул себя по ноге. Он даже не сразу вспомнил, что где-то в бардаке, в котором обычно жил Наруто, должен был лежать свиток песчаной ловушки, который Наруто привез из своего путешествия с Джираей. И который мог бы Ируке очень пригодиться. Когда-то Наруто рассказал Ируке об этом свитке и предложил как-нибудь им воспользоваться, все равно сам он предпочитал лобовую атаку, в отличие от своего бывшего сенсея.

Ирука мысленно сделал себе пометку обязательно заскочить к Наруто и найти этот свиток. Если Саске будет совершенствоваться с такой незначительной скоростью, которую демонстрировал сейчас, и если в расписание Ируки добавятся тренировки с Хатаке, то лично Ируке грозило очередное посещение больницы, только на этот раз от истощения чакры, а не для ее блокировки. А все потому, что действительность оказалась далека от того плана, который он сам себе наметил и даже согласовал с Ибики. Свиток с ловушкой должен был помочь Ируке сделать запас чакры, который при необходимости восполнял бы затраченную в процессе тренировки энергию, и не возвращаться в стены госпиталя.

Неприятные мысли о больнице, о долгих днях восстановления и терапии сами собой перетекли к тому, что Ирука задумал уже давно, но все никак не находил времени осуществить. Сегодня Ирука хотел найти свою бывшую ученицу — Сакуру — и поговорить с ней об одной засевшей у него в голове идее. С пустыми руками приходить было как минимум невежливо, поэтому он отложил для Сакуры несколько красных спелых яблок.

За всеми домашними делами, действующими на него более чем медитативно, Ирука даже не заметил, как солнце поднялось высоко в зенит. Пообедал он далеко за полдень в Ичираку и отправился в сторону госпиталя Конохи. Обычно Сакуру удавалось застать именно там, если только она не была на миссии. После войны Цунаде властным жестом передала под командование Сакуры несколько отделений госпиталя, желая воочию посмотреть, как ее ученица справится с такой задачей. И та справлялась на удивление хорошо. Харуно Сакура в ближайшем будущем обещала стать огромным подспорьем для деревни в качестве главного ниндзя-медика.

Ирука зашел в центральное здание больницы и сразу же направился к информационной стойке, за которой скучала симпатичная администратор.

— Добрый день, вы не подскажите, где я могу найти Харуно Сакуру?

Девушка тут же встала со стула и вежливо ответила:

— Харуно-сан сегодня принимает в правом крыле, у нее пациенты по записи. Вам было назначено?

Ирука мотнул головой и продемонстрировал пакет с яблоками.

— Нет, я просто хотел с ней повидаться.

Девушка покачала головой.

— Не знаю, получится ли, но вы попробуйте. Обычно она очень строга в этом деле.

— Уж мне ли не знать, — хмыкнул Ирука. — Спасибо за информацию.

— Всего хорошего, — слегка поклонилась девушка в ответ.

Ирука решил дойти до правого крыла по улице, поэтому вышел из центрального корпуса и не спеша стал обходить заново отстроенное здание. То тут, то там еще виднелись следы недавнего ремонта: разбитые окна были заменены на новые, выбоины и трещины заделаны, а разрушенные стены — восстановлены и теперь демонстрировали свежую покраску. Во дворе госпиталя Ирука встретил несколько знакомых чунинов, но лишь вежливо с ними поздоровался и не стал задерживаться, чтобы перекинуться парой слов.

Вокруг царила тишина, прерываемая только хлопаньем белого белья, вывешенного на просушку во внутреннем дворе. Коноха в послеобеденное время уже привычно затихала, умиротворенная и ленивая, будто сонная кошка, разморенная солнечным теплом. Ветер гнал по небу белые пушистые облака, слабо шелестела листва в кронах, и только вдалеке слышался детский смех и азартные выкрики — детям никогда не было лень играть в такое время, забыв об отдыхе или занятиях.

Ирука подставил лицо теплым лучам, прикрыл глаза ладонью и, только оказавшись в светлом коридоре, убрал руку и огляделся. Все казалось до того обыденным, что не верилось: буквально несколько месяцев назад на этом самом месте разыгралась ужасная трагедия, только чудом не унесшая жизни бесчисленного множества жителей селения. Ирука на мгновение остановился и крепко зажмурился. По телу пробежала дрожь, и как бы Ируке ни хотелось не омрачать этот прекрасный день, от воспоминаний о встрече с Пейном лицом к лицу ему было никогда не избавиться.

— Ирука-сенсей? — Сакура, на счастье Ируки, вышла из ближайшего кабинета, явно собираясь на обход. — У вас что-то случилось?

Ирука встряхнулся, прогоняя неприятные воспоминания, и тепло улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Сакура, у тебя есть пара минут? В главном здании мне сказали, что у тебя сегодня приемы.

Куноичи улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Ничего, что не могло бы подождать, ведь меня навестил мой любимый сенсей. Вы хотели обсудить что-то конкретное?

Ирука оглянулся по сторонам и кивнул на кабинет, предлагая продолжить разговор внутри. Сакура понятливо тут же отступила назад, позволяя ему войти. Быстро осмотревшись, тот сложил несколько печатей и сосредоточился, позволяя чакре разлиться вокруг, выполняя простейшую технику по поиску. Никого, впрочем, ему обнаружить поблизости не удалось. Видно, присматривающий сегодня за Ирукой АНБУ мог позволить себе быть на расстоянии гораздо большем, чем обычно. Или же — что, конечно, маловероятно — с Ируки хотя бы в его законный выходной наконец-то сняли сопровождение.

Сакура тем временем вернулась к письменному столу у стены и облокотилась на него бедром. Она не стала начинать разговор первая, а терпеливо дождалась, пока Ирука просканирует окружающую местность и удовлетворенно выдохнет.

— Кстати, это тебе, — Ирука протянул Сакуре пакет с яблоками. — Из моего сада. Угощайся, пожалуйста.

— Взятка должностному лицу, Ирука-сенсей? — Сакура с благодарностью приняла пакет и мельком заглянула внутрь, улыбнувшись. Такая реакция Ируку очень порадовала — яблоки были большими и красными, и от них исходил до невозможности приятный аромат. — О, спасибо!

— На здоровье, — Ирука тоже не стал садиться, а просто подошел к окну, мельком выглянув наружу. — Вообще, я здесь по поводу Саске-куна. Хотел с тобой, как с его лечащим врачом, обсудить кое-какие моменты.

— Я вся внимание, — проговорила Сакура, откладывая пакет в сторону. Глаза ее тут же стали холоднее, появились в них и те цепкость и серьезность, что присутствовали у всех ниндзя-медиков.

Ирука растерянно потер шрам, не зная, с чего конкретно начать, но решил все-таки с главного.

— Мне не нравится прогресс Саске, точнее, практически полное его отсутствие. На каждой тренировке он выкладывается максимум процентов на сорок. Зная его потенциал, я не могу понять, в чем тут причина. На данный момент у меня складывается ощущение, что он все больше и больше закрывается в себе. Не думай, что я жалуюсь, но мне нужны твое профессиональное врачебное мнение и твой совет, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Вы с ним друзья... да и знаете друг друга не только как сокомандники.

Ирука отвел взгляд, говорить об отношениях своих бывших учеников ему было несколько неловко, но после того, как он почти неделю наблюдал за ними, находясь в одной палате, он не мог и дальше закрывать глаза на очевидное — между ними все же что-то было, что-то большее, чем просто дружба. Правда, Ирука мог только посочувствовать своей бывшей ученице. Он не редко видел, как один любил другого, не требуя ничего взамен, и как с течением времени эта любовь могла начать тяготить. И он очень не хотел, чтобы с Сакурой такое все же случилось. В глубине души он верил, что рано или поздно она сможет пробиться к сердцу Саске.

— Как медик могу сказать одно — угроза для его жизни давно миновала, — Сакура сложила руки на груди и нахмурилась. Ирука видел, как она горько поджала губы, когда он упомянул о слабом прогрессе Саске, поэтому почувствовал облегчение, когда она все же немного оживилась. — Каналы чакры были практически полностью восстановлены, можно было бы даже вернуть ему руку, но тут дело не в его физическом здоровье, а в эмоциональном. Его психологическое состояние вселяет в меня больше всего опасений.

Ирука что-то подобное и подозревал. В случаях эмоциональной нестабильности обычно помогали общение, терапия и тренировки, только вот с Учихой Саске все это становилось несколько проблематичным.

— Знаете, Ирука-сенсей, Саске-кун всегда неизменно реагировал только на одно. Точнее на одного человека, — грустная улыбка расползлась по губам Сакуры, но в ее зеленых глазах промелькнул хитрый огонек. — На Наруто. Только он один всегда мог расшевелить Саске, а значит, сможет и сейчас, если вы именно это хотели услышать.

— Да. Знаешь, ты абсолютно права, — не то чтобы сам Ирука не приходил к подобному выводу, но получить подтверждение никогда не бывало лишним. Мысленно Ирука уже давно начал прикидывать, как можно было бы использовать Наруто в тренировках Саске и желательно без участия самого Наруто, и это стоило обдумать более тщательно, но не сейчас. У него был еще один скрытый мотив для разговора с Сакурой — нравилось Саске или нет, но Ирука хотел вовлечь Сакуру в его жизнь как можно больше. Для блага обоих. Возможно, в краткосрочной перспективе одного только Наруто и было достаточно, но Ирука не мог быть настолько беспечным, особенно зная, что Саске мог претендовать в сердце Наруто только на место близкого друга.

— У нас с ним, как вы и сами видели, все сложно. Если бы я сама не взяла все в свои руки, он бы... — Сакура замолчала и понуро взглянула на Ируку из-под светлых ресниц.

Наверное, потому, что они сейчас в кабинете остались только вдвоем, Ирука мог видеть в этой уверенной молодой женщине ту маленькую девчушку с длинными волосами редкого цвета и взрывным характером, какой она была. Ту самую, что с робостью смотрела на своего нового учителя восторженным взглядом ребенка, которому сказали, что ему выпала возможность ступить на сложный и трудный путь шиноби — на сложный путь воина и защитника. А учитель мог ответить на все ее вопросы, дать совет и помочь даже в самой безвыходной ситуации. В том числе и в делах сердечных.

— Следовать зову сердца всегда непросто, но награда в конце стоит того, — тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Ирука. — И любой опыт, радостный или печальный, неизменно делает нас мудрее. Поэтому я надеюсь, что ты не сдашься и не отступишь.

Давать советы в любовной сфере было несколько амбициозно — с его-то небольшим опытом в этом вопросе, но Ирука знал, шиноби с детства привыкали к мысли, что каждый день может стать для них последним, а значит, не стоило тратить свое время на излишние метания и сомнения.

С улицы вдруг послышались очень знакомые подбадривающие выкрики и громогласные вопли.

— Как удачно я зашел. Думаю, есть еще один человек, который может мне помочь с Саске. Чем больше союзников у него будет, тем лучше.

— Ах, кажется, я уже знаю, кого вы имеете в виду, — медленно произнесла Сакура, тоже прислушиваясь к шуму.

Ирука широко улыбнулся и выглянул в окно, наблюдая, как по больничному газону, выкрикивая подбадривающие речевки, шли на руках Майто Гай и его любимый ученик Рок Ли.


	6. Chapter 6

Селение медленно просыпалось под первыми лучами утреннего солнца, обещавшего безоблачный и по-летнему жаркий день. Воздух начал понемногу наполняться смехом, окликами и звуками хлопающих оконных створок и дверей — всем тем, что прочно ассоциировалось у Ируки с ранним утром. Ирука в нерешительности замер посреди улицы. Его легонько толкнули, и он по инерции сделал пару шагов в сторону и извинился. Проходящая мимо миловидная девушка мельком бросила на него оценивающий взгляд и заторопилась по своим делам.

Ирука критически осмотрел недавно отремонтированную стену. Дом, в котором последние несколько месяцев жил Наруто, выглядел совсем неплохо для здания, что существенно пострадало еще при нападении Пейна на их селение.

Ему даже не нужно было заглядывать внутрь, чтобы удостовериться, что там никого не было, он просто не чувствовал чужого присутствия. Яркая и всегда подвижная чакра Наруто не манила сейчас к себе, словно к живому огню потому, что ее владельца не было даже где-то по близости, и от этого смутное беспокойство заскребло на сердце, не давая дышать полной грудью и сдавливая горло. Себе Ирука мог честно признаться, что очень скучал.

На окне чужой квартиры не было даже самых элементарных ловушек, как и в других двух комнатах, и Ирука по привычке мягко спрыгнул с подоконника на пол и внимательно осмотрелся. Он не надеялся, что внутри обстановка будет лучше того бардака, что обычно сопровождал Наруто, где бы он не останавливался больше, чем на пару дней, будь то гостиница, палаточный лагерь или дом Ируки, — но на этот раз был приятно удивлен. На полу и диване не было ни одной разбросанной майки, выделялись только аккуратные стопки книг и свитков на столе. Там же стоял недавно политый цветок непонятного происхождения в красочном горшке. Во всем чувствовалась женская рука, и Ирука даже знал чья, как и знала большая часть населения Конохи. Мало кто мог устоять перед обаянием Наруто, и наследники клана Хьюга не были исключением.

Ирука ласково улыбнулся и прошел прямо к спальне Наруто. За дверью скрывалось помещение, разительно отличающееся от того, что он увидел ранее. Похоже, сюда Хината все-таки постеснялась зайти. Свиток, как и предполагал Ирука, оказалось непросто найти в сваленной под кроватью куче неиспользуемого оружия. Утерев вспотевший лоб, он проверил, все ли печати, нанесенные на внешнюю сторону свитка, остались целы. Странно, что такое редкое сокровище хранилось как попало под кроватью Наруто. С другой стороны, это же Наруто. Даже годы спустя тот так и не научился видеть ценности в вещах, пока ему на нее не указывали. Одна только история с кулоном Первого хокаге чего стоила.

Ирука аккуратно убрал свиток в поясную сумку и двинулся на выход, размышляя, стоит ли воспользоваться песчаной ловушкой на следующей тренировке с Саске или пока самому поэкспериментировать. Перспектива попробовать что-то новое лично его очень вдохновляла и невольно напоминала о Гааре и практически живом песке, которым тот управлял.

Чужое появление Ирука почувствовал сразу же, стоило только шиноби бесшумно приземлиться на подоконник.

— Наруто, когда ты вернулся? — полный надежды голос разлетелся по комнате. — Ирука-сенсей?!

— Неджи-кун? Какая неожиданность, — Ирука оглядел обычно невозмутимого наследника клана Хьюга с ног до головы, подмечая, что тот выглядел растрепанным и запыхавшимся, в отличие от своего обычного холодного и отстраненного образа. На мгновение Ируке даже стало немного стыдно за то, что он не оправдал чужих ожиданий и оказался не тем человеком, которого Хьюга ожидал увидеть.

Сейчас, когда Хьюга не прятал привлекательное лицо за маской Лиса, с ним было намного легче общаться. Ируке хотя бы не приходилось делать вид, что он его не знает. Он мысленно ухмыльнулся, догадываясь, почему Хьюга выбрал именно такую маску из предоставленных на выбор. Этот жест, на взгляд Ируки, был милым и очень говорящим — не хуже любого другого признания в любви.

— Я шел мимо и почувствовал, что кто-то находится в квартире Наруто. Решил проверить, мало ли... — Хьюга оглядел комнату и смущенно убрал руки за спину, оправдываясь, словно провинившийся ученик перед учителем. — В последнее время даже в селении многие опасаются разбоев и воровства. Нужно быть настороже.

«Ну, да, кончено, — мысленно закатил глаза Ирука, — шел мимо... Даже Хатаке придумывает оправдания получше!» Вслух же сказал совсем другое:

— Похвальная бдительность, Неджи, но, как видишь, это всего лишь я. Заскочил за свитком.

Хьюга кивнул, поспешно подходя к окну и взбираясь на подоконник. Кажется, ему уже не терпелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, желательно подальше от бывшего учителя, особенно теперь, когда он убедился, что в квартире находился не конкретный шумный шиноби с солнечной шевелюрой и пронзительным глазами. Ирука мысленно умилился собственным предположениям о чужих мыслях. Ах, молодость. От смущения юный Хьюга даже позабыл обычную вежливость и не спросил у него о самочувствии или делах, что тоже позабавило Ируку.

— Тогда я пойду, раз все в порядке, — Неджи смущенно коснулся пальцами своего хитая, поправляя чуть сбившуюся ткань. — До свидания, Ирука-сенсей.

— До свидания, Неджи-кун, — попрощался Ирука и хихикнул в кулак, когда Хьюга скрылся из виду.

Ирука огляделся напоследок. То, что Хьюга появился так неожиданно, говорило только об одном — стоило Ируке пересечь порог спальни, как сработала «следилка». Наверняка тот установил ее в ожидании, когда герой Конохи вернется из своего затянувшегося турне по союзным селениям. Однако Ирука не заметил и не почувствовал сработавшей ловушки, что несколько его озадачило. И даже заинтриговало.

Ирука вернулся в спальню и с любопытством снова огляделся. Ни на двери, ни на пороге не было никаких растяжек, о чем он и так знал — было бы стыдно не заметить что-то подобное, учитывая его опыт. Осмотр кровати также ничего не дал, что уже не просто озадачило и заинтриговало Ируку, а серьезно раззадорило. Настолько, что он не поленился еще раз опуститься на колени и выгрести на свет просмотренные уже не раз свитки и оружие.

Как Ирука и предположил, обычная на первый взгляд печать, на которую он даже не обратил сначала внимания, была именно той «следилкой», позволившей Неджи узнать, что кто-то находился в спальне Наруто. Ирука довольно покивал сам себе. Конечно, он совсем не этому и не для этого учил Хьюгу созданию ловушек, но креативное применение печати все равно его повеселило.

— Ох уж эти дети! Ага, шел он мимо, — Ирука с улыбкой покачал головой. Он фыркнул, невольно чувствуя себя неуместно и немного неловко во всей этой ситуации. Только ленивый в их селении не знал, что Наруто встречался сразу с двумя Хьюга, и кажется, всех это абсолютно устраивало, особенно самих Хьюга.

Хотя нет, был один человек, который об этом, скорее всего, не знал. Учиха Саске наверняка не следил за личной жизнью бывшего сокомандника, пока был беглым преступником, а теперь, вернувшись, из-за своей изоляции вряд ли мог об этом услышать.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Ирука мельком взглянул на небо и недовольно поджал губы: прогнозируемые на всю неделю на территории Конохи жара и солнце явно были лишь обещанием. Вдалеке на горизонте медленно и неотступно начали собираться грозовые облака, к вечеру они вполне могли пролиться затяжным дождем.

Вернув внимание своему подопечному, Ирука сказал:

— Хорошо, Саске. Пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.

Саске понятливо кивнул и развеял теневого клона, который с каждым днем все больше походил на настоящего Саске. Прогресс все еще был мал, но Ирука знал, в какую сторону вести обучение, поэтому перестал волноваться по этому поводу.

Подняв с земли сумку, Ирука перекинул ее через плечо и расстегнул форменный жилет. Тренироваться приходилось в полной экипировке, и как бы чакра не помогала сбалансировать теплообмен, все равно было слишком жарко. Хотелось скинуть с себя всю одежду и погрузиться в прохладную воду, чтобы смыть пыль и усталость после многочасовой тренировки.

— Я сейчас собираюсь на речку, составишь мне компанию? — он спросил из вежливости, не надеясь, впрочем, что его предложение будет принято.

Черные глаза быстро оглядели Ируку с головы до ног, после чего Саске медленно кивнул, словно все еще сомневался в верности принятого решения.

Ха!

— Что с вашим лицом, Ирука-сенсей? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Саске, закутываясь в плащ.

— А-ха-ха, ничего-ничего. Пошли скорее, — Ируке стало неловко за свою реакцию, он сам позвал Саске с собой, а теперь выглядел таким удивленным.

Он намеренно увел Саске подальше от мест, где вероятность встретить других шиноби была выше, выбрав в итоге неприметную заводь. Скинув всю одежду и стянув резинку с волос, Ирука шумно зашел в воду и нырнул с головой, чтобы погрузиться на самое дно, где было прохладнее всего.

Тела ласково касались водоросли, пока Ирука медленно всплывал на поверхность, наслаждаясь родной ему стихией. Вода смывала не только усталость, но и тревоги, и переживания. Под темной толщей было так легко забыть о суете и, наконец, упорядочить и успокоить мысли.

Счастливо отфыркиваясь, Ирука зачесал мокрые волосы назад. На берегу его больше не ждала одинокая темная фигура, только одежда. Ирука завертелся в воде, пока не увидел всплывающую рядом с собой макушку. У поверхности вода была почти прозрачной, поэтому разглядеть чужое тело не составило труда. Сколько бы они не тренировались на открытом воздухе, светлая кожа Саске, скрытая плащом с капюшоном, оставалась всегда почти болезненно бледной. Ирука же от рождения был смуглым и всегда быстро загорал, стоило ему хоть ненадолго оказаться на солнце, белели только росчерки шрамов, из которых самым большим был тот, что на спине. Взгляд сам собой метнулся к покалеченной руке, не скрытой больше одеждой. Саске нечего было стыдиться, в любом состоянии тот оставался объективно красивым.

Теперь разница в возрасте между ним и Саске не казалась чем-то значительным, но Ирука все еще не был уверен, что они могли бы продвинуться дальше отношений наставник-ученик, несмотря на то, что Саске, его ученик, давно превзошел Ируку и умениями, и навыками, и опытом. Ирука сдержался и не стал шутливо посылать веер брызг в сторону Саске. Когда-то у Саске была семья, родственники и любимый старший брат, поэтому был шанс, что ребенком он успел узнать, что такое водные салочки, но, к сожалению, Ирука и Саске пришли на речку не для того, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям.

Они еще немного поплавали, после чего, посвежевшие и умиротворенные, вылезли на берег. Ирука натянул белье и штаны, влезать в остальные вещи ему, только-только вылезшему из воды, было пока лень. И в отличие от него, Саске, конечно же, тут же замотался в свой плащ.

— На следующей тренировке нас, скорее всего, будет трое, — к ним иногда присоединялся Эбису, поэтому появление еще одного участника не должно было вызвать вопросов, но Ирука решил подстраховаться. — Я хочу пригласить Майто Гая.

Во время их неожиданной встречи в госпитале Ирука как бы между делом пригласил вечного соперника Хатаке выпить как-нибудь вечером в баре, и тот не отказался. Чужая жизнерадостность не могла не подкупать, несмотря на увечье Гай по-прежнему оставался полным энергии и сил.

Ирука даже уже заранее обговорил с Ибики возможность привлечения этого неординарного джонина к их тренировкам, поэтому был спокоен на счет АНБУ, которые были приставлены к нему и Саске. Тех самых АНБУ, которые, без сомнения, сейчас наблюдали за ними из теней и имели возможность рассмотреть их купание во всех подробностях. Ирука знал, на что шел, как и Саске, что на самом деле говорило о многом.

В ответ Саске только не читаемо глянул на него и промолчал. Ируке даже фирменного «Хм» не досталось, но, по крайней мере, не было и возражений.

— Тогда договорились, — Ирука радостно влез в кофту и подхватил остальные вещи. Готовить ему было лень, поэтому он решил заглянуть в столовую АНБУ. — Пошли обедать?

— Ирука-сенсей. — окликнул его Саске.

— Да?

— Не чувствуйте за собой вины. Делайте все, что считаете нужным, у меня можете не спрашивать.

Ирука озадаченно замер, мысли об обеде разом куда-то испарились. Он с трудом сглотнул. Чужие слова не просто задевали за живое, Саске озвучил то, что его уже очень давно беспокоило.

— Ты выбрал остаться, зная, с какими последствиями тебе придется столкнуться. Значит, у тебя была веская на то причина. И я хочу помочь тебе не только как твой бывший учитель. Позволь, пожалуйста, мне сделать это как твоему другу.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Вежливо постучавшись и получив разрешение, Ирука приоткрыл дверь и вошел в знакомый кабинет. За широким столом убавилось стопок документов и разбросанных свитков, но выглядеть аккуратнее от этого он так и не стал.

Пятая бросила на Ируку быстрый оценивающий взгляд и поманила к себе. На этот раз не было ни пледа, ни припрятанной коробки конфет, Ирука специально поискал их взглядом.

— Отчет по делу Хатаке, — вот так коротко и по делу они всегда и общались друг с другом.

Без официального назначения Ирука отчитывался только устно, не оставляя никакого бумажного следа, хотя все шло к тому, что вот-вот это должно было измениться.

Ему даже не пришлось подбирать слова, чтобы рассказать, как все обстояло: Хатаке был решительно настроен на сотрудничество, осталось только составить план занятий и тренировок. Совсем как для Саске, хотя в случае последнего все было намного проще, по крайней мере, лично для Ируки.

Закончив говорить, он уставился в окно. Панорамный обзор за спиной хокаге давал возможность рассмотреть каждую крышу, каждое дерево, дома, дороги и суетящихся жителей. Неудивительно, что именно такой вид был выбран архитекторами — так можно было всегда видеть, ради чего они работали и сражались. Мечтали, строили. И от чего отказывались. Для хокаге — процветание и безопасность селения были всегда на первом месте, как, впрочем, и для любого шиноби. Не без исключений, конечно, но такова была жизнь.

— Хорошо, — Цунаде устало потерла виски и спросила прямо. — Что тебе может понадобиться?

— Полный доступ к личному делу, — Ирука не особо надеялся, что ему подобное позволят, но попробовать все же стоило. — И медкарте.

— Что-то еще?

— Ваше личное мнение и рекомендации как специалиста, — как бы он не относился к Цунаде, но, тем не менее, безгранично уважал ее и не мог не ценить ее талант гениального целителя.

В повисшей тишине было слышно, как внизу башни кипела и текла обычная размеренная жизнь. Селение проживало еще один мирный день, и Ирука готов был отдать все, чтобы так это и оставалось.

— Случай сложный и неоднозначный, — осторожно начала Пятая. Редко когда можно было наблюдать с ее стороны подобный подход, что Ируку сразу же насторожило. Он ожидал, что Цунаде в своей обычной манере немного поворчит, возможно, даже покричит, в конце стукнет кулаком по столу и выпроводит из своего кабинета, но Ируку ждал неожиданный сюрприз. — Причины появившихся изменений могут быть разными, но мы работаем только с последствиями. Его состояние могло быть вызвано как клинической смертью, что он пережил после атаки Пейна, так и результатом битвы с Кагуей. И как бы ни было неприятно мне это признавать, современная медицина в случае Какаши абсолютно бессильна. Сейчас лучшим лекарством для него является только время. Я действительно считаю, что со временем все стабилизируется, но сколько это займет, увы, спрогнозировать не могу. А пока этот засранец только выводит меня своим нытьем! — она резко откинулась на спинку кресла, не забыв стукнуть кулаком по столу.

Вот теперь Цунаде стала походить на ту Цунаде, которая была знакома Ируке, а то он уже успел беспочвенно накрутить себя и напредставлять самого ужасного.

— Поэтому, Ирука, займи и нагрузи, наконец, этого балбеса тренировками так, чтобы у него времени даже на то, чтобы поспать, не осталось!

— То есть ваше экспертное мнение заключается в том, что со временем все само собой нормализуется, я правильно понял? — как можно более вежливо уточнил Ирука. Почему-то от всего, сказанного Пятой, ему совсем не делалось спокойнее на душе.

— Да-да, именно так! Знаю, звучит сомнительно, но именно это мое заключение и есть, — цыкнула Цунаде, недовольно поджав губы. По понятным причинам решение не привлекать других медиков было ожидаемым — чем меньше людей знало, что случилось, тем безопаснее.

Ирука кивнул:

— Я могу идти, или у вас есть еще какие-нибудь вопросы?

— Иди уже, — Цунаде махнула на него рукой, чтобы вернуться к оставленным бумагам, и эта перспектива ее явно не радовала. — Ибики подпишет допуск, я отдам распоряжение.

Впервые Ирука задумался над тем, что Копирующему ниндзя Хатаке Какаши точно не понравится заниматься бумажной рутиной, став хокаге. И тут же содрогнулся, представив, как будут выглядеть приказы и распоряжения, если тому станет скучно. А скучно ему станет однозначно и очень быстро. Черт, Ирука точно не завидовал тому, кто должен был стать его секретарем и личным помощником. Печальная участь Шизуне его не впечатляла, хотя, кажется, та была даже счастлива.

— Ну, уж нет, ни за какие богатства, — проворчал про себя Ирука.

— Ты что-то сказал? — Пятая, кажется, только и искала повод, чтобы подольше не возвращаться к оставленной работе.

— Нет, нет.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

После приятного вечера воспоминаний об их общих знакомых за выпивкой — а главное, учениках — Ирука ненавязчиво предложил отвезти Гая до дома, в котором тот поселился после выхода в отставку. Идти было не очень далеко, да и теплый летний вечер способствовал непринужденной беседе. Уже у самых ворот дома Гая Ирука решил затронуть тему, ради которой и затеял эту встречу. Сказать, что Учиха Саске не пользовался популярностью среди шиноби, было ничего сказать. Его презирали, ненавидели и осуждали, но Ирука все равно надеялся и верил, что Майто Гай оправдает все его ожидания.

— Это мой Вечный Соперник предложил обратиться ко мне? — поинтересовался Гай, опуская ладони на колеса инвалидной коляски и слегка проворачивая их, чтобы развернуться лицом к Ируке.

— Не совсем, — ответил Ирука, смущенно потирая шрам на переносице. — Это была моя идея. Думаю, сейчас вы именно тот человек и наставник, который нужен Саске.

Какие бы не были причины у Саске для того, что он сейчас делал, их было недостаточно для нужной мотивации. В случае с Гаем этой самой мотивации было более чем в избытке. И Ируке было неприятно это признавать, но, кажется, он совсем не понимал своего бывшего ученика. Пытался, но все равно не понимал. И ему все чаще начинало казаться, что он вообще не знает, что делает, а просто — за неимением лучших вариантов — следует согласованному с Ибики плану.

— Заходите, — Гай ловко толкнул входную дверь и зажег свет, приглашая Ируку за собой.

Ирука не думал напрашиваться в гости, но и отказываться не стал, хотя ему и было несколько неловко. Они раньше с Гаем никогда особо не общались — слишком разный уровень, разные компании и разные увлечения, и если бы не Хатаке Какаши, они бы так и продолжили свое отдаленное вежливое общение.

— Извините за вторжение, — Ирука зашел в дом и с любопытством огляделся.

Внутри было просторно, что не удивляло — теперь в коридорах и комнатах должна была спокойно проезжать коляска. Чужой дом ему понравился, он чем-то неуловимо напоминал собственный дом Ируки, уютный и немного беспорядочный. Хотя тренажеров и оружия, на взгляд Ируки, было все равно слишком много для одного шиноби. Впрочем, зная Гая, возможно, их было меньше, чем стоило ожидать.

Теплое саке, которое предложил Ируке гостеприимный хозяин Гай, расслабляло, а чужая компания все еще была ненавязчивой и приятной. Стоило закрыть глаза на неизменную «силу юности», как становилось понятным, почему именно этот человек стал близок Хатаке Какаши. Даже если последний предпочитал делать вид, что их соперничество и дружба были ему безразличны. Майто Гай умел быть серьезным, когда этого требовали обстоятельства, приглушая свою привычную манеру общения.

— Не буду скрывать, Ирука-сенсей, что я несколько озадачен вашей просьбой. У меня никогда не было контакта с Саске-куном, да я к этому и не стремился. Юный Учиха всегда был сам себе на уме. Да, у него сложная и трагичная судьба, но у кого из нас она не была такой же в той или иной степени? Мы сами выбираем свой путь и должны принимать ответственность, что идет за этим выбором.

Ируке стало немного неуютно от чужих слов. Он с самого начала не только простил Саске, но и безоговорочно принял обратно, поэтому сказанное Гаем вдруг напомнило ему, что его мнение, по сути, разделяли лишь единицы.

— На самом деле я восхищаюсь Саске-куном. И они с Хатаке во многом очень похожи, особенно если разговор заходит о дружбе.

— Согласен, — Ирука знал чужую непростую историю и не мог не согласиться, хотя кому-то и могло показаться, что их пути были совсем разными.

— Что именно вас беспокоит, Ирука-сенсей? — Гай дружелюбно глянул на него из-под густых бровей. — Отсутствие прогресса — не всегда плохой знак.

— Вы так думаете? — Ирука знал эту концепцию, но в жизни редко видел ее применение среди сумасшедших шиноби, которые его окружали.

— Ответьте мне на один вопрос, — Гай задумчиво повертел чашечку саке, в его больших грубых руках ты выглядела особенно хрупкой. — Вы задумывались, почему юный Учиха решил остаться? Не почему вернулся, а именно почему решил остаться.

— Думал, — кивнул Ирука. Это его очень волновало и беспокоило. Саске все больше начинал напоминать потерявшегося ребенка, и было не сложно предположить, что могло происходить в чужой голове.

— Мне потребовались годы, чтобы Какаши меня принял не только как соперника, но и как друга. Было очень непросто, но это стоило того.

— Да, — намек был куда как понятнее. Ирука тоже считал, что Учиха Саске остался не ради себя, прошлого, Сакуры или Конохи.

Если не брать в расчет Наруто, Гай и Хатаке были первыми, кто приходил Ируке на ум, когда он начинал думать, как еще можно было помочь Саске. Какие бы чувства тот не испытывал к Гаю, он должен был как минимум его уважать как одного из выдающихся шиноби. И раз Гай в свое время смог найти подход к отстраненному и высокомерному Неджи-подростку, то вполне мог достучаться и до Саске. Хотя не стоит забывать, что и на Неджи в свое время очень повлиял Наруто. Ирука устало вздохнул.

— Что скажите, Гай-сенсей? Вы поговорите с ним?

— Я — инвалид, списанный на пенсию, но я все еще шиноби Конохи и житель страны Огня, — серьезно проговорил Гай, приподнимая свою правую ногу, гипс на которой в теплом комнатном свете выглядел сливочно-кремовым, а не белым. — И во мне по-прежнему живет Воля Огня, и расцвет моей юности еще впереди!

Гай проводил Ируку до самой калитки, и тот не стал возражать.

— Не переживайте, Ирука-сенсей. Я помогу вам! Можете на меня положиться! — Гай ярко улыбнулся, в фирменном жесте выставляя вперед кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем. — Иначе мой вечный соперник не простит мне вашей грусти!

— Буду очень благодарен, Гай-сан, — Ирука слегка поклонился, решив проигнорировать последние слова Гая. — Тогда будет ли вам удобно в ближайшие дни посетить одну из наших с Саске тренировок?

— На этом и порешим, мой друг! — кивнул Гай и развернул коляску обратно к дому. — Дайте мне знать точное время и место, и я обязательно приду! Во мне разгорается Пламя! — громко захохотал он, запрокидывая голову. — Переполняющая юность! Разве это время не чудесно? Оно просто создано для подвигов! Вперед, навстречу приключениям! Ради этого я с гораздо большим энтузиазмом сделаю все свои вечерние упражнения! Да!

Ирука дождался, пока выкрикивающий мотивирующие фразы Гай скроется в своем доме, и с облегчением вздохнул. Возможно, Ирука возлагал на эту встречу неоправданно высокие надежды, но у Саске с Гаем в определенном смысле точно было больше общего, чем с Ирукой.


	7. Chapter 7

В отлично освещенном помещении архива было прохладно и сухо, и поддерживаемые температура и влажность позволяли хранить множество бумажных документов и свитков в хорошем состоянии долгие годы. Котецу и Изумо не раз жаловались на сложную систему систематизации, и все ждали, когда же, наконец, появится электронный аналог архива. Кажется, в этом направлении даже делались какие-то подвижки. Ирука и сам был более чем заинтересован в оцифровке документов — при распределении миссий она стала бы большим подспорьем. Однако Совет старейшин, как обычно, имел свои возражения и аргументы.

Высокие стеллажи давили своей монументальностью, уходя вдаль, насколько хватало глаз. Где-то здесь хранились и личное дело самого Ируки, и дела его родителей. Теперь он мог изучить их, как и личные дела бойцов АНБУ, к которым получил допуск. После посещения Цунаде Ирука пришел к Ибики, чтобы отчитаться, тот молча выслушал завуалированный упрек и явно не собирался давать никаких разъяснений о том, почему не сомневался, что Ирука возьмется за тренировки Какаши без каких-либо возражений. Такое поведение Ируку немного и обидело, и разозлило. Он рассчитывал, что Ибики хотя бы намекнет о причинах поведения Хатаке, но увы.

Подземное хранилище архива делилось спокойной тишиной, наполненной редкими глухими шагами работников и тех, кто, как и Ирука, зашли сюда по делам. Ирука запрокинул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть потолок, но разглядел только огромные лопасти бесшумно крутящихся вентиляторов вытяжек. Он не видел, но мог чувствовать охранные печати повсюду, это вселяло определенный трепет — их качество и мастерство исполнения невольно вызывало уважение у такого специалиста, как Ирука. Сам Ирука больше специализировался на боевых атакующих печатях, но в хранилище приложил свою гениальную руку настоящий мастер защитных и охранных печатей и ловушек.

— Здравствуйте, — Ирука вежливо поздоровался со смутно знакомым работником архива и протянул свой пропуск, подписанный лично Ибики.

Ему все лица в селении всегда казались смутно знакомыми — обучая чужих детей, Ирука обычно сталкивался практически со всеми поколениями родственников своих учеников. Это уже не говоря о том, что он начал учить детей своих бывших учеников. Да и то, что он помогал в распределении миссий, играло свою роль.

— Здравствуйте, Ирука-сенсей. Специальное распоряжение от Морино? — в чужом голосе слышалось неприкрытое любопытство. — Это большая редкость.

— Правда? — Ирука не думал, что в приказе было что-то особенное. Когда был жив Третий, который в разумных пределах помогал в получении допуска или документов, его вообще мало волновали такие детали, да и потом тоже.

— Большая редкость. Вас проводить? — кажется, этого любезного шиноби звали Шино, и он был дядей одной из учениц Ируки, довольно способной и милой девочки, которая имела все шансы стать замечательным медиком. Ирука даже всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы попросить Сакуру взять девочку под свое крыло. Рано или поздно ученица Цунаде сама начнет выбирать протеже, так почему бы и не посоветовать перспективную кандидатку?

— Да, если вас не затруднит.

— Как там Акуйя? — конечно же, любящий дядя не мог упустить возможности поинтересоваться успехами любимой племянницы, да и Ируке было не привыкать к таким разговорам.

Ему не пришлось долго разбираться с картотекой, личное дело Копирующего ниндзя Хатаке Какаши, выдвигаемого на пост следующего хокаге, довольно часто изымалось Советом — все шесть томов, хотя последние два, конечно, чаще. Ирука присвистнул про себя, изумляясь количеству информации, но ничего удивительного в подобном не было. Наверное, стоило больше удивляться, что в деле Хатаке Какаши всего шесть томов, а не все десять.

— О, да ладно, — Ирука прикрыл глаза ладонью. Отвратительные отчеты Хатаке были собраны в отдельный том приложений, Ирука сразу же узнал свои пометки и печать.

Ирука с ностальгией перебрал несколько первых листов. Отпечатки лап, разводы от чашек, пятна от какой-то еды, капли крови, грязи и вообще непонятно чего. Ужасный почерк, ужасные орфография и пунктуация. Для Ируки — учителя — отчеты являли собой просто кошмар наяву, и ведь все равно приходилось с ними мириться, как бы он ни злился или ругался. Ирука знал, что Хатаке мог писать и грамотно, и в соответствии с регламентом, но не находил в этом никакого веселья — были среди его опусов и переписанные отчеты. Ирука лично приложил к исправлениям руку, простояв у Хатаке над душой, пока тот не смирился и не сдал правильные отчеты.

— А вот это интересно, — сколько бы документов, сданных Хатаке за последний год, Ирука не перебирал, на всех стояла только его собственная печать. Ирука озадаченно потер переносицу. Возможно, это было простым совпадением, но даже если миссии выдавал не лично он, Умино Ирука, то отчеты Хатаке сдавал только ему.

Ирука даже не поленился залезть в другие тома подшитых отчетов. Действительно выходило, что за очень редким исключением на всех бумагах стояла именно его печать — начиная практически с того момента, как Наруто был распределен в команду номер семь, а Хатаке стал его наставником. Для Ируки было настолько привычно ворчать и ругаться на чужие отчеты, что процесс превратился в развлечение и предмет споров. По правде говоря, разрываясь между Академий, тренировками, сменами в штабе и собственными миссиями, Ирука пропустил это мимо внимания.

Решив подумать о полученной информации позже, Ирука отобрал для себя последние заключения медиков, удобно подшитые к краткому резюме. Он был бы не прочь подробно ознакомиться с жизнью Хатаке Какаши, пусть и изложенной сухим канцелярским языком. К сожалению, времени до начала уроков в Академии у него было не так уж и много, поэтому пришлось ограничиться тезисами и сжатыми выкладками, которые, несмотря на краткость, все равно впечатляли. Ирука всегда знал, что Хатаке был выдающимся шиноби, но действительность превзошла все его ожидания. Он также знал, что битва с Пейном далась Хатаке нелегко, но даже не подозревал насколько. Последствия ранений и клинической смерти осложнились использованием временно переданного Хатаке Шарингана Учихи Обито и значительно изменили его чакру. Наверное. Даже в причинах возникновения проблем то небольшое количество медиков, которое было допущено к Хатаке, так и не сошлось во мнениях.

Теперь, когда у Ируки на руках были полные данные, которые он не поленился переписать в отдельный свиток, можно было начать составлять подробный график занятий и тренировок, которые бы точно были под силу Хатаке в его действительном состоянии.

Ируку немного удивило то, что изначально у Хатаке был довольно средний запас чакры, который тот смог в дальнейшем повысить. Ирука открыл нужные документы в первых томах, где шли пометки о приеме медицинских препаратов и участии в специальных проектах АНБУ, но он понимал: принятых Хатаке мер было недостаточно, чтобы увеличить объем чакры во столько раз. Это было действительно странно и необычно. Неудивительно, что медики не знали, что с Хатаке делать, кроме как ждать, что все нормализуется само по себе.

Ирука вернул документы на место и в задумчивости постоял среди высоких стеллажей. Раз ему представился шанс попасть в хранилище, ничто не останавливало его от того, чтобы взглянуть и на свое личное дело. Он всегда был любопытным, а сейчас даже не считал нужным сдерживаться. К тому же не настолько он был важной персоной, чтобы для запроса его дела требовалось специальное разрешение и печати. За все время его работы с Третьим, в Академии или на раздаче миссий его уровень допуска выше четвертого никогда не поднимался.

Один единственный том с его именем и цифровым идентификатором Ирука нашел, конечно же, среди таких же папок других чунинов. Читать написанные про себя сухие строчки было на самом деле малоприятным занятием. И если личное дело Хатаке выглядело по-настоящему захватывающим, скрывая в себе перечень техник и способностей, которыми тот обладал, то дело Ируки в сравнении с ним выглядело удручающе скучным и пустым.

Ирука замер, пробегаясь взглядом по вложенному почти в самый конец документу. Он его никогда раньше не видел и, наверное, не увидел бы, если бы не случай. Рекомендательное письмо от Сарутоби Хирузена. Аккуратный почерк и до боли знакомая манера излагать мысли как в жизни, так и на бумаге напомнили Ируке о надежно спрятанном чувстве утраты.

— Черт! — он с силой потер грудь в том месте, где почувствовал отчаянно забившееся сердце.

Хотелось напиться, и Ирука точно помнил, что один конкретный элитный учитель и по совместительству его лучший друг как раз предлагал составить компанию.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Перед глазами все плыло, хотелось пить, но сил, чтобы подняться совсем не осталось. Кажется, последние Ирука потратил, чтобы переместиться сюда. Он попробовал осмотреться, но для этого надо было поднять голову с чего-то мягкого. После двух безуспешных попыток Ирука оставил заведомо проигрышное занятие и переключился на обзор того, что находилось прямо перед глазами. Голова не только кружилась, но и начала ныть тупой пульсирующей болью. Настолько паршиво Ирука уже давно себя не чувствовал, а ведь сколько раз зарекался напиваться до такого состояния.

Пару раз сморгнув, он смог рассмотреть очертания подушки, прикроватной тумбочки и стены. Не густо, но все равно смутно знакомо. Ирука уже готов был напрячь память и попытаться вспомнить, где он видел эту обстановку, как его отвлек шорох откуда-то сбоку. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Он был слишком беспечен, расслабился и потерял бдительность. Ему точно не стоило столько пить. Судя по терпкому привкусу саке во рту, он решил закончить вечер тяжелой артиллерией, не ограничившись одним пивом.

Оставалось только напрягать слух, пытаясь разобраться в происходящем. Опасности Ирука не чувствовал, только знакомую пульсацию чакры, точнее, двух знакомых чакр, но все равно ему было некомфортно. И хотелось пить, а еще спать. Но пить больше. Жаль, что язык его совсем не слушался, иначе он бы попросил явно прибывающих в вертикальном положении шиноби ему помочь.

— Еще раз спрошу, вы точно просто друзья? — голос был Ируке знаком, хотя ассоциацию вызывал не из самых приятных.

— Ревнуешь?

— Да, ревную. Очень. Меня в свою постель ты добровольно не пускаешь.

Ирука слышал звуки какой-то возни и даже начал волноваться, что рядом стало происходить что-то, во что ему нужно было точно вмешаться. Было ужасно обидно, что сейчас он так паршиво себя чувствовал и не мог ничего сделать.

— Эй! Руки убрал! И от него тоже! Ширануи! — рассерженно шипел явно Эбису, а второй голос, значит, принадлежал спецджонину Ширануи Генме. Логично, раз друг назвал его по фамилии. Мысль Ируке не понравилась. Он не хотел, чтобы Ширануи видел его в столь печальном и беззащитном состоянии. И сам видеть Ширануи не хотел, особенно рядом с лучшим другом.

«Какого...» — Ирука не успел додумать, как на лоб легла прохладная рука, принося облегчение и убирая выбившиеся из высокого хвоста пряди в сторону. К ней сразу же добавилась вторая, начав исследовать не только лоб, но и щеки, и шею, оттягивая ворот черной форменной водолазки.

«Эй, что за бесцеремонность!»

— Может, его раздеть? Он весь горит, — перед глазами мелькнуло что-то блестящее и длинное, от чего Ирука попытался отмахнуться, забыв, что не может даже руку поднять. Движение вышло какое-то слабое, а вместо связной речи получился невнятный бубнеж возмущения. Впрочем, его согласия никто спрашивать и не собирался.

— Я сам.

— Ничего, я помогу, — зло процедили теперь откуда-то сверху, и Ируку начали безжалостно тормошить, избавляя от форменного жилета, за которым последовало и все остальное. Без мешающей одежды ему стало намного легче, действительно не так жарко, но жажда не уменьшилась.

Если бы на этом мучения Ируки прекратились, он, возможно, мог бы попытаться наконец уснуть, но стоило только ненадолго прикрыть глаза, как его тут же начинало мутить, поэтому он старался не рисковать и тратил последние силы, чтобы держать веки хотя бы полуоткрытыми.

Его снова начали тормошить. «Я вам что, игрушка, перетягивать?» — Ирука очень хотел возмутиться, но притих, почувствовав, как под голову ему подтолкнули еще одну подушку, а к губам поднесли стакан с водой. Ладно, ради такого он мог и потерпеть. Было бы еще здорово вспомнить, зачем он так напился, наплевав на неминуемую расплату в виде жуткого похмелья, ожидающую с утра. И чем он только думал? И главное, куда смотрел его лучший друг, раз позволил поступить столь опрометчиво?

— Что случилось-то? С чего сенсей так напился? Очень непохоже на него.

— Генма, — Эбису вздохнул как-то слишком расслабленно и очень непривычно для себя.

По бокам к Ируке прижалось два горячих тела. Не сказать, что ощущение было неприятным, но и приятным Ирука его бы тоже не назвал. Ему только-только стало чуть прохладнее, а теперь казалось, что с двух сторон его обложили живыми горячими печками, к тому же одежда прижавшихся к Ируке людей липла к открытым участкам кожи. Сегодня явно был не его день.

Мысли медленно заворочались в голове. Что Ширануи забыл в их кровати? Хотя, конечно, кровать была Эбису, но Эбису... Ирука споткнулся об эту мысль, перед глазами стоял образ лучшего друга без неизменных черных очков, без банданы и жилета. Тот выглядел таким домашним и милым! Нет, Ирука точно не мог отдать его кому-то вроде Ширануи. Правда, сейчас он не мог вспомнить, почему тот ему настолько не нравился, но все же!..

— Надеюсь, он не пинается во сне, — проворчали у него над ухом, и с другой стороны сразу же послышалось знакомое фырканье. На Ируку забросили ногу.

— Да даже если пинается, то тебя никто не держит. Можешь идти. Я справлюсь один.

— Как будто я оставлю вас одних после твоих слов!

— Ты слишком самонадеян, Ширануи, — прошипел Эбису. — Я никогда не давал тебе повода, да и наши встречи нельзя назвать отношениями в общем смысле.

— Трахаться между миссиями и ужинать по вечерам разве это не оно? — просто поинтересовался Ширануи.

— К твоему сведению, отношения это не только то, что ты назвал, и если ты их рассматриваешь только в таком ключе, то боюсь, что нам может быть с тобой не по пути.

— Эй! Это что еще значит?! — возмутился Ширануи.

— Сам подумай. Ты же у нас спецджонин, как-никак... — протянул Эбису, зевая. — А как найдешь ответ — дай знать. Я, так уж и быть, выкрою время, чтобы послушать то, что ты мне скажешь.

Над ухом еще какое-то время продолжали бубнить с разной степенью тональности, не давая возможности заснуть. Когда голоса постепенно затихли, Ирука, почти справившийся с тошнотой, соскользнул в благословенные объятия сна.

Утром Ирука многое бы отдал, чтобы вспомнить, о чем именно говорили Эбису и Ширануи, пока он сам болтался на грани сна и яви. Речь явно шла о чем-то интересном.


	8. Chapter 8

Холодные брызги, улетавшие в разные стороны, попадая на открытые участки, освежали разгоряченную тренировкой кожу. Ирука присел на поверхности речки и зачерпнул полные ладони воды, чтобы тут же плеснуть на лицо и пригладить волосы. Его уже не заботило, что и штаны вымокли до нитки, и водолазку можно было выжимать. Жилет он предусмотрительно снял до начала тренировки, оставив под деревом, и теперь радовался, что будет хоть одна сухая вещь.

Ему нравилось тренироваться у воды, поэтому он и выбрал третий полигон, устроенный вблизи реки. Хотя, что уж тут скрывать, не только из-за этого. Небольшая психологическая уловка для Саске, который именно на третьем полигоне вместе с командой номер семь стал полноправным генином, тоже имела место быть. Выбить разрешение у Ибики на это было непросто, поэтому Ирука и намеревался воспользоваться предоставленным шансом по полной программе, отправив своего клона к Гаю заранее.

— Ты сегодня полон энергии как никогда, Саске, — улыбнулся Ирука, наблюдая за подопечным, сражающимся с двумя теневыми клонами. Он едва не добавил коронное «энергией юности» Гая, но сдержался в последний момент. Кажется, общение с Гаем не прошло даром. — Хорошее место для тренировки.

Саске резко взмахнул чокуто, разрубая свой теневой клон пополам, и тот исчез с легким хлопком. Остался еще один, держащийся на приличном расстоянии. Клон не шел в атаку на прямую, а лишь стоял на месте, уверенно крутя в руках такой же, как у оригинала, чокуто. Саске сделал пробный шаг в сторону — клон повторил его маневр, ухмыльнувшись. Это, похоже, не очень понравилось Саске — он быстро двинулся вперед, ускоряясь. Мгновение — и последний клон был развеян. Стряхнув капли воды с лезвия, Саске аккуратно вложил меч в ножны и подошел к Ируке.

— Да.

Ирука кивнул, мысленно похвалив себя. Встав с водной глади, он встряхнул волосами и провел по ним ладонью, отжимая лишнюю влагу:

— Если ты не устал, то тогда проведи еще несколько боев со своими клонами, но в этот раз видоизмени их. Ммм... Придай им сходства с кем-нибудь, кого ты хорошо знаешь.

Саске только кивнул и сосредоточился, начиная складывать печати одной рукой. Это заняло довольно много времени, но получилось куда результативней, чем в первый раз, когда вместо теневого клона появилось что-то невообразимое. С каждым разом у Саске выходило все лучше и быстрее, так что сильно жаловаться на отсутствие прогресса Ирука все же не мог.

Ирука вернулся обратно под дерево, где оставил свои жилет и хитай, и сел в его корнях. Когда клоны Саске превратились в Наруто и Итачи, наблюдать за боем стало гораздо интереснее, но внутри у Ируки вдруг сделалось как-то пусто.

— Хм... — Ирука прищурился и потер солнечное сплетение, желая прогнать это внезапно возникшее, необъяснимое чувство тревоги. Выбор для хенге клонов был довольно говорящим, но Ируку он и насторожил, и обеспокоил.

Битва, как и в прошлый раз, закончилась довольно быстро, поэтому уже через десять минут Саске присоединился к Ируке под деревом. Ирука прикрыл глаза, позволяя своей чакре выплеснуться наружу и сетью раскинуться вокруг. Саске слегка пошевелился, тоже замирая. Наверное, со стороны их молчаливое бездействие казалось совместной медитацией.

Близился полдень, и жара давала о себе знать. Даже река не спасала от зноя, лишь на время даруя прохладу. Будь Ирука и Саске на Базе АНБУ, можно было бы снова пойти купаться, но здесь подобного они себе позволить, увы, не могли.

Краем сознания Ирука зацепил притаившегося в тридцати метрах к северу от них АНБУ, сегодня их сторожил Кот. А вот с юго-востока он почувствовал чакру того, кого они ждали.

— Скоро к нам присоединится Гай-сенсей, — предупредил Ирука, встряхиваясь и открывая глаза.

Он развернулся боком, чтобы видеть лицо Саске, который слегка нахмурился, пытаясь настроиться. Несколько мгновений Саске сидел неподвижно, после чего сосредоточился и ловко сложил одной рукой нужные печати.

— Юго-восток.

— Да, — удовлетворенно кивнул Ирука, мысленно делая пометку, что Саске без особых проблем распознал чужую чакру на довольно приличном расстоянии. Даже с одной рабочей рукой его потенциал был высоким, но о прежнем уровне навыков не стоило и думать. Их невозможно было восстановить без специальных тренировок, которые никогда бы не позволил Совет.

Они посидели в тишине, каждый думая о своем.

— Ирука-сенсей, — начал Саске, привлекая внимание Ируки, и тут же замолчал.

— Да? — ответил тот и вздохнул про себя. То, что Саске решил пойти на контакт, не могло не радовать, но от чужой немногословности хотелось начать скрипеть зубами.

— Наруто.

Ирука мысленно рассмеялся. Он надеялся, что Саске когда-нибудь задаст ему этот вопрос, поэтому теперь мог поделиться информацией. Хотя вряд ли ответы облегчат Саске жизнь.

— А что с ним? — невинно поинтересовался Ирука.

— Он сейчас на миссии? — было отчетливо видно, что слова с неохотой покидали Саске.

Ирука про себя похвалил его. Саске не стал ходить кругами, а задал наиболее точный вопрос, который вообще можно было спросить в данной ситуации. Да, Учиха Саске прекрасно знал Узумаки Наруто. Поэтому и не сомневался, если бы не миссия, Наруто бы точно сделал все мыслимое и немыслимое, чтобы увидеть его.

Сделав серьезное лицо, Ирука ответил:

— Да, в Суне. И не думаю, что ему разрешат вернуться в ближайшее время, — тут он откровенно лукавил и шел на это сознательно. Все-таки ему хотелось, чтобы их с Сакурой задумка пришла в действие.

Саске холодно смотрел перед собой:

— Из-за меня.

Ирука мысленно вскинул кулак вверх, но вслух подтверждать или опровергнуть чужие слова не стал. А если Саске сделает собственные выводы, основанные на молчании Ируки, было уже вне его ответственности.

— Сейчас лучшее, что ты сможешь сделать, это сосредоточиться на своем выздоровлении и обретении контроля над собой. И хотя... — Ирука замолчал, обдумывая неожиданно пришедшую ему на ум мысль. У него еще ни разу не возникало повода усомниться в поведении Саске, поэтому он не сразу понял, что же стало причиной сейчас, что именно его насторожило.

Он знал, что вернувшегося предателя и беглого преступника Учиху Саске по приговору Совета ждала только частичная блокировка чакры вместо полной, и на месте Саске Ирука, наверное, тоже бы сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы минимизировать предполагаемый урон своим силе и возможностям. Отказ от восстановления руки был более чем оправдан, как и показываемый медленный прогресс.

Саске чего-то ждал все это время. И, сложив два и два, нетрудно было догадаться, кого именно он ждал.

— Что такое, Ирука-сенсей? Говорите как есть. Ваше мнение, как человека, которому не безразлична моя судьба, очень важно для меня.

— И хотя твой прогресс незначителен, он все же есть, — Ирука сглотнул и впервые за все время общения почувствовал себя действительно неуютно в компании Саске. Ему было неприятно так думать о своем бывшем ученике, но он попросту не имел права быть беспечным. Сейчас самым безопасным было снова перевести разговор на Наруто, что ему срочно и нужно было сделать. Еще и постараться усыпить чужую бдительность. — Думаю, Наруто был бы рад об этом узнать.

Саске кивнул, соглашаясь, и повернулся лицом к Ируке.

— Я могу встретиться с Какаши?

Просьба была неожиданной в той же степени, насколько и неоднозначной. Ирука хотел бы, чтобы Саске и Хатаке поговорили, он уже был не уверен в чужих мотивах.

— Я поговорю с ним. А пока еще один раунд битвы с клонами. Можешь усложнить себе задачу. Попробуем добавить несколько ниндзюцу. Как насчет небольшого катона?

— Хорошо, — ответил Саске и встал на ноги, приступая к тренировке.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

В руках, закованных в тяжелые браслеты, не было неизменного оранжевого томика. Ирука замер возле сгорбленной фигуры и нарочито медленно, давая Хатаке время оценить степень угрозы, положил ему руку на плечо и несильно сжал мягкую ткань стандартного плаща АНБУ. Хатаке лишь недовольно мотнул головой и мельком взглянул на Ируку, но руку не скинул.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Ирука, присаживаясь на перила моста, который облюбовал для своей меланхолии Хатаке. Рядом с ним лежала горсть мелких камушков, которые он периодически кидал в пустоту под мостом.

— Ирука-сенсей, не думал, что мы с тобой сегодня встретимся.

Ирука тоже не рассчитывал на подобную встречу. Оставив Саске тренироваться самостоятельно, он решил немного удовлетворить свое любопытство и прогуляться по бывшей Базе Корня в надежде выбрать несколько новых мест для тренировок, которые он наметил в будущем. Размах, с которым члены Корня строили свои убежища, поражал. Наверняка работали мастера техники дотон — вырубить в скалах и под землей небольшое поселение, способное выдержать осаду, было и сложно, и затратно.

После короткого разговора с Ибики Ирука, сославшись на вопрос безопасности подопечного, попросил все их дальнейшие с Саске тренировки проводить только на Базе АНБУ, хотя сам только недавно просил совсем об ином. И чтобы не вызвать чрезмерную подозрительность намекнул, что было бы еще лучше занять несколько площадок на бывшей Базе Корня. Меньше внимания, лучше охрана — доводы, к облегчению Ируки, вполне успокоили чужую профессиональную паранойю.

Какаши, как оказалось, не все время безвылазно сидел в горной резиденции клана Хатаке, а иногда и покидал ее пределы. После последнего разговора, когда он дал Ируке свое согласие помогать, по факту им так и не довелось не то чтобы поработать вместе, даже просто пересечься.

— Я приятно удивлен и рад, что мы встретились, — Хатаке чуть развернулся к Ируке. Под маской сложно было угадать, какие эмоции тот испытывает, но, пока он рассматривал Ируку, во взгляде мелькнуло странное выражение.

Ирука немного смутился, не зная, как реагировать, и мельком огляделся. Свое сопровождающего, Енота, поблизости он не чувствовал. АНБУ наверняка решил дать им немного уединения, заметив, как Ирука целенаправленно отправился нарушать чужое одиночество.

— Как вы? — Ирука долго подбирал нужную формулировку, пытаясь не задеть и не разозлить, но в итоге все равно решил задать мучивший его вопрос напрямую.

Хатаке подхватил небольшой камешек, взвесил на ладони и мастерски запустил вниз, считая количество рикошетов от каменных стен.

— Мне грустно, — ответил Хатаке и замолчал.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Ирука не выдержал. Он был терпелив, но не обладал способностью читать мысли. Он провел ладонью по волосам, приглаживая слегка растрепанные пряди, и решительно спросил:

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

Его снова окинули нечитаемым, тяжелым взглядом:

— Я скучаю по Паккуну. И по стае.

Ирука не удивился ответу, хотя и был шокирован тем, что с ним поделились чем-то настолько личным.

— Я пытался их призвать, но... У меня так ни разу и не получилось.

Результат был вполне закономерным: договор между шиноби и нин-сущностями был завязан на крови, и он не был расторгнут, но без стабильного потока чакры призыв не работал. Ирука нервно сглотнул. Он мог только догадываться, насколько Хатаке было одиноко без собак, которые наверняка заменили ему семью и по большому счету друзей.

— В качестве тренировки мы бы могли попробовать их призвать, — как можно более бодро сказал Ирука. Хотя особой уверенности за собой он не чувствовал, попробовать все равно стоило. — Ваш свиток призыва и моя ловушка для чакры могут сработать.

— Хм... Прямо сейчас? — Хатаке заинтересованно перевел на него взгляд.

— Почему бы и нет, — согласно кивнул Ирука. У него действительно было минимум полчаса свободного времени в запасе до того, как его присутствие потребуется в другом месте. Он даже готов был пожертвовать перекусом ради такого.

— Что нам потребуется?

Ируке было неожиданно приятно слышать, что Хатаке не сказал «что от меня требуется», а сразу объединил их в команду. В этом поступке и своеобразном согласии принять помощь Ируки, который помнил, как Хатаке отказался от тренировок и советов Эбису, виделся большой прогресс.

— Немного времени и везения, я думаю. А так в первую очередь свиток, — Ирука невольно улыбнулся, отвечая. — И для начала давайте найдем подходящее место, чтобы нас никто не потревожил.

— Свиток у меня с собой, — Хатаке после его слов соскочил с перил и сразу же направился куда-то уверенным шагом.

— У вас, я так понимаю, уже есть такое место на примете? — Ирука поспешил следом. Он даже не удивился, когда рядом замаячила фигура Енота, но забеспокоился — чужое присутствие все же было сейчас нежелательным. Однако Енот, удостоверившись, что все в порядке, понятливо скрылся за очередным поворотом и просто затаился в тенях, не препятствуя их перемещению дальше, как оказалось — в пустое просторное помещение.

— Сгодится? — поинтересовался Хатаке, проходя в центр залы.

— Вполне, — ответил Ирука. Он замер у двери, рассматривая поле работы — ничего лишнего и на вид хорошо укрепленные балки потолка. Помещение действительно вполне подходило для того, что он, точнее, они задумали. Ирука не поленился пробежаться по потолку, проверяя его надежность. Все же было приятно снова иметь возможность без колебаний использовать чакру.

Для ловушки ему не нужны были сложные расчеты или растяжки, он намеревался ограничиться лишь несколькими печатями из своего арсенала — им действительно нужно было совсем немного, чтобы призвать Паккуна или любого другого нин-дога из стаи Хатаке. Даже свиток можно было не использовать — договор действовал и без него, просто Ирука решил перестраховаться.

Прикрепив одну печать на грудь Хатаке, а вторую ему на спину, Ирука помог развернуть свиток призыва:

— У вас продолжительная и прочная связь, все должно получиться. Проблема, скорее всего, в том, что слишком сильный поток чакры может дезориентировать ваших нин-догов. А пока на вас браслеты — поток будет слишком слабым и нестабильным, — Ирука немного замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — И я не заметил никаких изменений в рисунке чакры.

Он ободряюще похлопал Хатаке по руке, как привык делать с другими учениками, и только потом поймал себя на мысли, что, должно быть, позволил себе излишнюю фамильярность, но Хатаке, к облегчению Ируки, не придал этому никакого значения.

С первого раза у них ожидаемо ничего не вышло, но Ирука был готов к такому исходу — ему в любом случае нужно было немного отрегулировать собственные ловушки и, возможно, даже самому вмешаться и поучаствовать в процессе.

— Не стоит, — заметив, что Хатаке собирается снять один браслет, предупредил его Ирука; у него аж холодом по спине повеяло. В дальнейшем его страх мог стать проблемой, но сейчас ему точно не стоило об этом думать или, что важнее, показывать сомнение и неуверенность. — Давайте попробуем обойтись без этого. В крайнем случае, воспользуемся моей чакрой.

Использование чужой чакры было, конечно, выходом, но в перспективе никуда не годилось.

— Хорошо, — Хатаке согласно кивнул и еще раз надкусил палец, чтобы прижать его к свитку для второй попытки.

Печати слабо задрожали, дернувшись несколько раз, но блокировка браслетов не давала даже малейшего шанса использовать хоть сколько-нибудь значимое количество чакры, поэтому ловушкам попросту нечего было ловить. Впрочем, этого Ирука и ожидал с самого начала. Он уважительно покачал головой, невольно восхищаясь мастером, создавшим подобные оковы. Теперь оставался один вариант — попробовать призыв уже с его чакрой.

Он прижал указательный и средний пальцы правой руки к ткани перчатки на тыльной стороне чужой ладони и послал свою чакру по слабо светящимся каналам, чтобы придать призыву нужный импульс.

— Еще раз, — скомандовал он.

Пуф!

С хлопком и сизым дымком перед ними прямо на свитке появился мопс в знакомой жилетке и хитае. Ирука ошеломленно замер: он и сам не до конца верил, что получится, надеялся, конечно, но верил слабо.

— Учитель? Босс! — Паккун тут же запрыгнул Хатаке на руки. Ирука впервые увидел, чтобы Паккун вел себя как собака, а не серьезный опытный нин-дог, и теперь не знал, куда смотреть от смущения. Коротенький хвост не мог передать переполняющих эмоций, поэтому Паккун извивался всем своим небольшим тельцем, подставляясь под ласку.

Отойдя чуть в сторону, Ирука слегка улыбнулся. Видеть чужую радость от встречи было очень приятно, поэтому, спустя несколько минут, он покинул помещение, оставляя Хатаке с его нин-догом наедине. О Саске и его просьбе он решил пока ничего не говорить, время было явно не подходящим.


	9. Chapter 9

Место, которое он выбрал, было почти идеальным, и ему точно никто не должен был помешать, даже сопровождающие его сегодня АНБУ. Ирука пробежался по стенам и потолку, проверяя, не было ли на них чужих печатей или ловушек, которые он мог не заметить сразу.

Мягко приземлившись ближе к монолитной плите стены, Ирука вскинул руку в привычном жесте, посылая вокруг себя веер печатей. Светлые бумажки с красными надписями разлетелись по углам и намертво впечатались в камень и дерево, замыкая охранный контур. Вот теперь Ирука мог в относительной безопасности и тишине развернуть свиток песчаной ловушки, который он забрал у Наруто, но так и не нашел времени изучить до этого самого дня.

Он уже давно не испытывал такого предвкушения. Создавать новые ловушки самому было, конечно, интересно, но вот пытаться разобраться с принципом работы чужих было для него куда как более захватывающим. Ирука снял печати и развернул свиток, бережно расстелив его на полу.

— Хм, — не прикасаясь к бумаге, он пробежался взглядом по изящным иероглифам, запоминая содержание.

В зависимости от уровня мастерства того, кто намеревался использовать ловушку, песок становился непреодолимым барьером или снаружи, или изнутри, служа или защитой, или оковами. Ируке уже нравилась эта условная универсальность, хотя сейчас его больше всего волновала возможность ловушки удерживать чакру внутри, постепенно истощая источник или поглощая излишки. Нюансы действительно были тонкими, но и сразу же выявляли мастерство использующего свиток.

Ирука в предвкушении прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на своем внутреннем источнике чакры. Как и в любом подобном случае стоило начать с основ, и именно этим он сейчас и собирался заняться.

Знакомую чакру он засек сразу же. Сегодня его сопровождал Кот. Далеко не идеальный вариант, чтобы заниматься неизвестным свитком в уединенном месте, но Ирука, увы, не выбирал сопровождающих. С Кота запросто сталось бы в случае чего просто остаться наблюдать за его попытками сделать что-то путное с ловушкой в стороне. Кот был мастером намного лучшим, чем Ирука. Ударить в грязь лицом перед ним Ируке точно не хотелось, но он всегда умел реально оценивать свои возможности — у него и Кота были слишком разные уровни подготовки.

Тонкая сетка чакры всколыхнулась, ослепляя на мгновение, но этого мгновения было достаточно, чтобы пропустить появление песчаного куба, который поглотил Ируку и спрятал в своих гранях.

— Ох, получилось, — Ирука удивленно завертел головой. У него действительно получилось с первого раза.

Он резко обернулся, уворачиваясь от молниеносного удара ногой и блокируя его руками. Ирука не думал, что Кот присоединится к эксперименту, и когда он отвлекся, тот переместился в пределы ловушки. Теперь в кубе они оказались вдвоем, и Ирука совсем этому не обрадовался.

— Чертов Кот! — ругнулся сквозь зубы Ирука.

Бой был неравным с самого начала, и они оба прекрасно об этом знали. Ирука только и мог, что убегать и уклоняться. Оттолкнувшись от мягкой и прочной стены песка, которая не позволяла выбраться из куба, он метнулся в сторону и, сделав кувырок в воздухе, попытался перехитрить Кота, приземлившись у него за спиной.

Ему почти удалось, но в последний момент Кот цепко схватил его за щиколотку и потянул на себя, швырнул себе под ноги и ловко приземлился сверху, прижимая всем телом к холодному полу.

Ирука удивленно замер, не решаясь пошевелиться. Лезвие куная опасно приблизилось к его беззащитной шее, а перед глазами оказалась ненавистная кошачья маска. Лежать было не только неудобно — у Ируки тут же заныли натруженные мышцы, еще и ловушка все это время продолжала вытягивать из него чакру, которой было не так уж много с самого начала.

Кот скользнул затянутой в перчатку рукой к лицу Ируки, провел по щеке, шраму на лице, а потом царапнул ногтями губы, вызывая желание их поджать. Если бы не кунай, Ирука давно попытался бы освободиться, но, увы, он с самого начала был в проигрышном положении. Ему, чунину, никогда не светило потягаться силами и умениями с бойцом АНБУ и тем более с тем, кто носил маску Кота. Наверное, единственное, что сейчас спасало Ируку от неминуемой участи бесследно исчезнуть, — то, что Кот не догадывался, что Ирука уже давно раскрыл его личность.

— Ты очень слабый.

Не Ирука начал эту потасовку, поэтому и продолжал упорно молчать, терпя нежеланные прикосновения. Схватка не была даже тренировочным боем, и действия Кота смело можно было охарактеризовать как нападение в пределах селения. Но Ирука прекрасно догадывался об истинной причине подобного поведения. Точнее — кто именно этой самой причиной был.

Он нахмурился и пошевелил пальцами, пробуя дотянуться до невидимых линий чакры, которые тонкой сеткой растянулись по песчаному кубу. Нужно было как можно быстрее разрушить ловушку, иначе Ируке грозило полнейшее истощение. Хотя можно было поступить и совсем иначе.

Словно почувствовав его намерения, Кот дернулся и насторожился. Внезапно кунай исчез, как и чужое присутствие. Ничто больше не удерживало Ируку, поэтому он поспешно откатился в сторону, собрал в кулак ближайшие линии и дернул на себя, пытаясь захлопнуть ловушку над Котом. Но тот не попался, его спасли молниеносная скорость реакции и нечеловеческие инстинкты. Ирука даже цыкнул от досады.

Он и Кот недружелюбно посмотрели друг на друга. Говорить что-то было бессмысленно. Ирука и так понял то, что до него пытались донести. Впрочем, понимание не означало, что он собирался прислушаться или что-то менять.

Что ж, эксперимент со свитком песчаной ловушки оказался не слишком удачным, зато познавательным.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Просьба Саске о встрече с Хатаке доставляла Ируке немало беспокойств, но причин и дальше откладывать разговор об этом у него не находилось. Оставалось надеяться, что Хатаке откажется, и тогда одной причиной для волнения стало бы меньше.

Ирука остановился и огляделся, выискивая взглядом своего наблюдателя — в этот раз Енота, — и тот сразу же появился перед ним.

— Умино-сан? — голос из-под маски звучал глухо и незнакомо, что, конечно же, и было еще одним назначением подобных масок для скрытия личности.

— Ты умеешь читать мысли? — пошутил Ирука и тут же прищурился, когда Енот слегка склонил голову, то ли соглашаясь, то ли просто потешаясь над предположением Ируки. Ответа на свой вопрос Ирука, конечно же, и не ждал, в отличие от своего второго вопроса, который собирался задать. — Ты знаешь, где сейчас Безликий?

Если у АНБУ, сопровождающих Ируку, и был доступ к информации о личности шиноби, который скрывался под этой маской, вслух называть его имя им было строго запрещено, поэтому между собой они всегда называли Хатаке Безликим из-за его странной маски.

Енот сложил несколько печатей, замирая, и уже через несколько мгновений ответил:

— Безликий сейчас на Базе. Пятый полигон.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Ирука, мысленно прикидывая, что маску Енота, возможно, носил кто-то из клана Яманака, уж больно быстро тот получил информацию. Ирука едва почувствовал используемую чакру. У него самого использование этой техники потребовало бы больше и времени, и чакры.

Енот поманил за собой и пошел вперед, всем своим видом показывая, что Ируке лучше было следовать за ним. Уже на подходе к полигону Ирука смог почувствовать легкую вибрацию, идущую по земле, и сделать закономерный вывод, что Хатаке активно тренировался.

Недовольно нахмурившись — он не любил, когда кто-либо отступал от им же намеченных планов, — Ирука шагнул на арену обособленного полигона, похожего на огромную каменную чашу с куполообразным потолком. Скудное освещение давало возможность проследить за яркими всполохами молний, которые возникали там, где метался темный силуэт в плаще и белоснежной маске без каких-либо обозначений.

— Тренируетесь, Хатаке-сан? — спросил он и замер, не пересекая барьера, который окружал середину арены. Кажется, песчаная ловушка могла ему — точнее, им — и не пригодиться. Здесь, на полигоне, он видел не менее эффективные, и в центре самой мощной из них стоял Хатаке и недовольно стряхивал с пальцев остаточную статику.

— Зачем же так официально, Ирука-сенсей, можно просто Какаши. И на «ты», — глухо ответил Хатаке, вытаскивая из складок плаща массивный браслет чакроподавителя и аккуратно закрепляя его у себя на запястье. Вместо четырех сегодня на Хатаке было всего три браслета.

Тренироваться в маске для Хатаке наверняка было привычно, но Ирука почувствовал себя несколько неуютно, не видя его лица. Слова Хатаке становились такими же безликими, как и маска, которую он носил.

— Какаши-сан, — послушно исправился Ирука и, прежде чем продолжить разговор, подождал, пока Какаши выйдет за пределы барьера и подойдет ближе. Вместе с Какаши ближе подошли еще и несколько нин-догов из его стаи, приветливо помахивая хвостами. Паккуна среди них не оказалось. Было очевидно, что с прошлой встречи, Какаши стал гораздо лучше справляться с контролем своей чакры, раз смог призвать стольких псов сразу. Все-таки в обучении гениев имелись свои очевидные и неоспоримые преимущества — Какаши и Ирука всего раз применили технику призыва, причем использовали чакру Ируки, что только усложняло понимание того, как следует распределять собственную чакру при выполнении дзюцу, но Какаши хватило и этой тренировки, чтобы совершать теперь призыв самому.

— Какая приятная неожиданность, — Какаши сдвинул маску и подошел очень близко. — Наша совместная тренировка была запланирована на послезавтра, если я не ошибаюсь.

Ирука, стоило ему только почувствовать мощь подавляемой силы, исходящей от Какаши, невольно отступил немного назад. Пытаясь скрыть внезапно возникшее смущение, он почесал переносицу и постарался ответить как можно более непринужденно:

— Ты начал тренироваться без меня. Мое присутствие все еще нужно? С теорией я всегда готов помочь.

Какаши улыбнулся. Эту улыбку было сложно различить из-за маски, закрывающей нижнюю часть лица, но на стороне Ируки был многолетний опыт наблюдений.

— Да. Кажется, на этот раз сидения за школьной партой мне не избежать.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — согласился Ирука. Странно, но даже в воображении, которое рисовало Хатаке Какаши, сидящим за партой в классе Ируки, их занятия оставались индивидуальными уроками. — А что с практикой?

— Много времени уходит на то, чтобы сконцентрироваться и использовать нужное количество чакры. То, что ты тогда показал с призывом, очень помогло. Ловушки полезны, хотя не все идет гладко, — Какаши бросил взгляд через плечо, указывая на те ловушки, что были установлены вдоль барьера.

Даже не приближаясь к печатям, Ирука чувствовал их силу и понимал, что в их создании приложил руку умелый мастер. Опыт подсказывал ему, что ловушки были намного лучше тех, что делал он сам, и этот факт вызывал у Ируки легкую зависть. Он был бы не прочь изучить ловушки поближе, хотя уже догадывался, кто мог поучаствовать в их создании. На самом деле догадаться было совсем не сложно, особенно после их конфронтации.

Уловив его интерес, Какаши чуть наклонился в сторону Ируки и вкрадчиво предложил:

— Если эти свитки тебе интересны, могу одолжить на время. Я недавно нашел их у себя дома. Видимо, остались еще от отца или от кого-то из близких родственников. Правда, из-за охранных печатей, придется их изучать только в моем присутствии.

О таком Ирука слышал впервые, но, с другой стороны, он никогда и не сталкивался с реликвиями других семей. Если в его собственной когда-то что-то и хранилось поколениями, огонь ничего не пощадил. Отказываться от предложения Ирука и не думал.

— Буду очень признателен, если вас не затруднит, — на душе сразу же стало как-то легче. Со свитками он мог ставить ловушки не хуже кое-кого.

— Я думал, что мы перешли на «ты».

— Если тебя не затруднит, — снова послушно поправил себя Ирука и даже ладони сложил в примирительном жесте, всем своим видом показывая, как он раскаивается. — Вы... то есть ты не будешь против, если мы встретимся у меня дома?

Так ему не пришлось бы нести с собой половину личной библиотеки или волноваться, что он мог что-то забыть — специальные кисти, чернила или бумагу, которые пригодились бы, если бы дело дошло до копирования записей, а не только их изучения. Ирука уже в предвкушении мысленно потирал руки.

— Ты приглашаешь меня к себе домой, сенсей? — голос Какаши стал глубже, приобретая легкую хрипотцу. Без маски изменение было отчетливо слышно.

Ирука склонил голову к плечу, заинтересованно посмотрев в серые глаза Какаши. Мысли о книгах и свитках как-то разом сменились совсем другими. Он не был наивным и понимал, что сейчас с ним явно флиртовали. И это оказалось несколько неожиданно.

— Это будет удобнее всего. Сегодня? После семи? — ему не хотелось откладывать, поэтому Ирука, широко распахнув глаза, с надеждой стал ждать, что ему ответят. Да, он прекрасно знал, что против этого фирменного взгляда никто не мог устоять, тем более на Хатаке Какаши он его еще ни разу не использовал.

— Как пожелаешь, — после паузы сказал Какаши.

— И не забудь свитки, — Ирука прикрыл глаза и сделал шаг назад, чтобы выйти наконец из-под давящей на него ауры. Достав из сумки блокнот, он схематично набросал маршрут до своего дома, хотя подозревал, что Какаши знает, где тот находится. Но, по крайней мере, так приглашение выглядело более официальным. — Буду ждать.

Не дожидаясь чужой реакции и, главное, не давая возможности передумать, Ирука повернулся и бодро зашагал к выходу. На появление Енота за своим левым плечом он даже внимания не обратил.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты только что надо мной посмеялся? — прилетело ему в спину, но Ирука в ответ лишь помахал рукой.

О Саске он так и не обмолвился, но это он собирался исправить вечером и совсем не мучился угрызениями совести. Куда больше его волновал резкий переход от формального общения с Какаши к легкому флирту.

— Ладно, все вечером, — принял решение Ирука и завернул в магазин, чтобы купить несколько бутылочек саке и немного фруктов, потому что яблоки из сада у него теперь были только в виде повидла и компотов.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Какаши явился в точно назначенное время и даже не через окно, чем грешило большинство шиноби и Ирука в частности. Пришел он как всякий вежливый гость не с пустыми руками. Выпечка и пирожные отправились на кухню вместе с Ирукой, который как раз заканчивал готовить ужин. Ничего особенного: салат и рыба, но так он был уверен, что хотя бы не испортит эти блюда.

— Ничего, если мы поедим на кухне? — накрывать в небольшой гостиной было лень, и он понадеялся, что Какаши не окажется настолько принципиальным.

— Делай, как тебе удобно, — Какаши зашел за ним следом. — Дом покажешь потом?

— Да, если ты не против, — Ирука дорезал последние овощи в салат и даже не обернулся. Так было проще и легче говорить, и можно было не смущаться из-за чужого присутствия рядом.

Поужинали они в уютном молчании, но все время трапезы Ирука старался не поднимать взгляда от своей тарелки. Знакомство с домом тоже прошло быстро — Ирука не мог скрыть своего нетерпения, даже понимая, что это несколько невежливо. Проводив Какаши в небольшую гостиную, Ирука предложил ему располагаться, а сам сходил на кухню за чаем и угощением. Вернувшись обратно, он заметил, что на низком столике, за которым Ирука обычно проверял домашние работы учеников, расположились несколько свитков.

— Принес тебе обещанное, — проговорил Какаши, сползая с дивана и усаживаясь на подушку возле столика.

Ирука расставил чашки и заварник и тут же потянулся к свиткам, с любопытством осматривая их внешнюю сторону, на которую были нанесены запечатывающие иероглифы. Он еле дождался этого волнительного момента, хотя и ужин, и чужая приятная компания его отвлекли.

— Интересная техника. Не видел такой еще, — проговорил он, откладывая один из свитков в сторону. Второй выглядел точно так же, но казался новее. На первый взгляд очевидных отличий не было, но Ирука все равно чувствовал, что свитки были совсем разными. Прищурившись, он, не касаясь, проследил пальцем тонкую вязь иероглифов и усмехнулся.

— Этот мне достался от учителя, — сказал Какаши, кивая в сторону более нового и сам наливая себе чай. — Кушина-сан часто делилась с Минато-сенсеем знаниями.

Ирука машинально кивнул, соглашаясь. Мысли о родителях Наруто на мгновение выбили его из колеи. Какаши прищурился, улыбнулся и потянул маску вниз, открывая чистый, слегка бледный подбородок с крохотной родинкой в уголке рта. Залипнув на ней взглядом, Ирука невольно залился румянцем. Родинка казалась шоколадной крошкой, и ее непременно хотелось слизнуть.

Если бы не совесть, он смог бы выиграть в тотализаторе, организованном еще в бытность Сарутоби-сана! С каждым годом ставки все росли, а интерес подогревался стараниями друзей Какаши и молодых генинов, для которых узнать, что находится под маской Какаши-сенсея, в последние годы стало навязчивой идеей.

Сделав небольшой глоток, Какаши поинтересовался:

— Что-то не так?

Все было не так, и теперь Ирука не знал, как себя вести. Так неловко он себя не чувствовал вот уже много лет, и вспоминать это ощущение точно не входило в его планы на вечер. Он был свято уверен, что давно уже вышел из возраста, когда его настолько могла смутить чужая внешность. Но как оказалось — нет, не вышел. И с этим надо было срочно что-то делать.

— Я правда могу открыть эти свитки только в твоем присутствии, или это была уловка? — кажется, ему надо было лучше подумать над вопросом.

— Уловка, — улыбаясь, покаялся Какаши.

Все же Ирука не был готов к этому разговору. Он нервно отставил свою чашку в сторону и поджал губы. Если так пойдет и дальше, то о Саске разговор так и не случится.

— Учиха.

— А что с ним? — скучающе поинтересовался Какаши, прислонившись спиной к дивану. К облегчению Ируки, он спокойно принял резкую смену темы разговора. — Насколько я знаю по отчетам, он успешно тренируется под твоим руководством.

Ирука покивал, признавая, что все так и есть.

— Он попросил о встрече с тобой. И мне кажется, что это большой...

— Отказать.

Какаши перебил, так и не дав закончить мысль, а ведь Ирука заранее готовил свою убедительную речь. Ируке даже не нужно было смотреться в зеркало, чтобы знать, что сейчас его лицо удивленно вытянулось. Ну, он, по крайней мере, попытался. Впрочем, его такой ответ более чем устраивал.

— Могу я узнать о причине для отказа?

— Нам пока не о чем говорить, — саркастически усмехнувшись, ответил Какаши и насмешливо посмотрел на Ируку. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять: Ирука активно пытался избежать разговора, который сам же необдуманно и начал. — В отличие от нас с тобой.

Ирука мог только молча наблюдать, как Какаши берет его руку и тянет к свой груди. Под пальцами Ирука чувствовал мягкую ткань, жар тела и чужое сердцебиение. Сердце знаменитого Копирующего ниндзя Хатаке Какаши под его ладонью учащенно билось, словно Какаши был очень взволнован. Ирука резко вырвал руку и спрятал за спиной.

— Чай? — из оцепенения его вывел спокойный голос Какаши, давая повод для тактического отступления.

— К-конечно, — Ирука кивнул. — Сейчас еще заварю.

Он поднялся и убежал. Ирука не хотел, чтобы его уход на кухню выглядел бегством, но именно так все и обстояло. Он посмотрел на свою ладонь и покачал головой. Даже самому себе он боялся признаться в том, что его сердце тоже бешено колотилось. Особенно, когда Какаши был так близко. И, наверное, даже не только сейчас.

— Ирука, — его позвали очень тихо, почти не слышно. Если бы не обостренные чувства, Ирука мог и не услышать.

— Почти готово, — он пытался улыбнуться, но из-за волнения получалось с трудом, а щеки начали пылать еще тогда, когда он выбежал из гостиной.

— Прости, если смутил или напугал. Свитки вернешь, когда будет удобно, — извинился Какаши. Его голос был серьезным, формальным.

— Подожди, — Ирука не хотел выглядеть в чужих глазах трусом, поэтому резко обернулся, готовый остановить Какаши во что бы то ни стало. Не стоило. Тот никуда и не собирался уходить. Его серые глаза смотрели так, словно он чего-то ждал от Ируки. Или от себя.

— Это была еще одна уловка? — спросил Ирука.

— Не совсем. Но если ты действительно честно и искренне попросишь меня уйти, то мы можем сделать вид, что этих вечера и разговора никогда не было, — Какаши не натянул обратно маску, и Ирука видел его открытое лицо.

— Я не знаю, что делаю. Правда, — Ирука замер, не зная, куда деть руки, пока не засунул их в карманы. — И мне нужно... Мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя и все обдумать.

— Хорошо, — согласился Какаши. — Как скажешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как сейчас помню, насколько сложно было писать эту главу - очень не хотелось показать Ируку этакой барышней, но и все же передать, что он еще не совсем готов к изменению отношений между ними... Из серии - и хочется, и колется))


	10. Chapter 10

Всю оставшуюся неделю Ирука работал не покладая рук. Учебный семестр подходил к концу, поэтому на горизонте замаячили проверочные работы. Ученики же будто посходили с ума. Ирука только и успевал, что отлавливать отбившуюся от рук детвору: то они во время практики с кунаями устраивали соревнования, то дружной толпой срывали уроки. Кажется, Ирука откровенно начал сдавать свои позиции грозного и строго учителя.

Когда одну особенно активную троицу он поймал за вандализмом над бюстом Третьего, который был установлен на территории Академии, конечно же, все закончилось криками и лекцией с его стороны о том, что пора бы им было взяться за ум и начать брать пример с Наруто, который смог из знатного разгильдяя стать героем и примером для подражания. Дети не особо поверили его словам, и Ирука с ужасом думал, что вскоре начнется очередной виток сумасшествий, когда ребята попытаются затмить выходки, которыми в свое время смог отличиться Наруто и которые теперь стыдливо замалчивались.

— Сам вырыл себе могилу, не стоило вообще упоминать Наруто, — вздыхал он, шагая вечером на встречу с Какаши. После разговора в доме Ируки они успели провести совместную тренировку, больше похожую на монолог в исполнении Ируки. Какаши тогда же и изложил ему свою теорию того, как он сможет в более короткие сроки пойти на поправку.

— Ммм... Понимаешь, Ирука-сенсей, в тот раз, когда ты задал мне нужный импульс своей чакрой, я понял кое-что, — протянул Какаши, складывая печати техники призыва. — Того единственного раза мне было достаточно, чтобы понять, как эта техника должна теперь откликаться в моем теле, поэтому я решил, что мы с тобой пройдемся по всем моим техникам...

— Стоп-стоп! — Ирука в ужасе замахал руками. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я давал тебе импульс чакры для каждой твоей техники?!

— Кучиесе-но-дзюцу! — проговорил Какаши, ударив ладонью по земле и завершив технику призыва. С легким хлопком на месте удара появился призванный нин-дог.

Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Какаши подтвердил:

— Ты понял все верно.

— Но... Это очередная уловка? — с подозрением поинтересовался Ирука. Предложение Какаши с трудом укладывалось у него в голове. Ни один шиноби, которого он знал, никогда бы добровольно не пошел на раскрытие своих техник, но, оказывается, были исключения. Даже если Какаши знал, что Ирука не смог бы воспользоваться большей частью приемов Какаши или как-то ему навредить, подобные действия были далеки от нормы. Техники и их секреты передавались исключительно внутри кланов из поколения в поколение, но и эта традиция имела свои подводные камни. Ирука и Какаши же с какой стороны не посмотри ни родственниками, ни близкими друг другу людьми не являлись.

Возможно, Какаши срочно нужно было сдать Цунаде. Или сразу Ибики.

— Никаких уловок. И Цунаде-сама согласилась со мной, — заверил Какаши, развеивая технику и отпуская нин-дога. Он почесал седую макушку. — Что скажешь?

По крайней мере, у Какаши хватило совести поинтересоваться мнением Ируки.

— Скажу, что тебе стоит еще раз подумать над тем, что ты предложил.

Какаши пожал плечами.

— Возможно, но я настаиваю, чтобы мы попробовали.

— Ты должен понимать, что не со всеми техниками я смогу тебе помочь, — у Ируки на то, чтобы выполнить некоторые техники, попросту не хватило бы чакры. Уже тогда, во время разговора, Ирука не был в восторге от предложения Какаши, и сейчас, спустя пару дней, энтузиазма в нем все еще не прибавилось.

Конечно, ему было любопытно. Ирука шел на очередную тренировку, мысленно прикидывая, какие техники он сможет узнать от Какаши. Того не просто так называли знаменитым Копирующим ниндзя Конохи. Какаши знал тысячи дзюцу. Не все из них были полезными — Какаши копировал все, что видел, без какого-либо разбору.

У барьера базы АНБУ Ирука немного притормозил, ожидая, когда в поле зрения покажется его сопровождающий. Лис, который был приставлен к нему последние пару дней, на мгновение замер перед Ирукой, а потом почтительно указал в сторону дальних полигонов. Похоже, сегодня Какаши выбрал практиковать более мощные техники, требующие большего простора — и , конечно же, большего количества чакры. Или же Какаши просто надоело тренироваться в окружении каменных стен. В любом случае Ируку ждала тренировка на открытом воздухе. Ирука благодарно кивнул Лису и выдвинулся в указанном направлении.

Уже издалека было заметно размытое мелькание хаотично перемещающейся фигуры в темном плаще. Присутствие на полигоне еще одного, помимо Какаши, шиноби Ируку более чем неприятно удивило. Он с опаской огляделся, проверяя, нет ли поблизости кого-то еще. Даже если эта встреча была незапланированной — во что Ируке верилось с натяжкой, — никому не нужны были лишние проблемы. И тем более никому не хотелось бы лишний раз давать объяснение Ибики. Вот точно не Ируке.

Ирука был абсолютно уверен, что двум, сражающимся сейчас шиноби, не стоило пока встречаться ни для разговора, ни — тем более — для совместной тренировки. Изменить он уже ничего не мог, так что, остановившись у знакомого барьера, решил понаблюдать за схваткой. Ирука недовольно нахмурился, заскользив взглядом по ловушкам. Он рассчитывал сегодня попрактиковаться со свитками, но его опять опередили.

Две фигуры внезапно появились и замерли перед Ирукой, и если бы не барьер, он мог бы даже протянуть руку и коснуться темной ткани чужого плаща.

— Тогда скажи мне, какой толк во всей этой силе, если ее невозможно укротить? — вопрос Саске звучал риторическим, но Какаши все равно решил ответить.

— Это всего лишь дело времени. И терпения. И с тем, и с тем ты прекрасно знаком, поэтому не вижу смысла и дальше продолжать этот разговор, — хмыкнул Какаши и вышел за пределы барьера, чтобы дернуть Ируку за кончики волос, убранных в высокий хвост. — Согласны, Ирука-сен-сей?

Ирука возмущенно задохнулся от такой наглости, позабыв, что хотел настоятельно вмешаться в происходящее, и прищурился.

— Похоже, у кого-то хорошее настроение? — кажется, стоило ему появиться, тренировка прекратилась сама собой.

— Ммм... — даже фарфоровая маска не могла скрыть веселья Какаши. — Вполне возможно.

Ирука прохладно глянул на Саске.

— Саске-кун.

— Здравствуйте, Ирука-сенсей, — было заметно, что Саске, в отличие от своего бывшего наставника, не выглядел довольным. — Не буду вам мешать.

Ирука тяжелым взглядом окинул удаляющуюся спину своего подопечного и махнул Лису. Ему точно станет спокойнее, если он будет знать, что Саске благополучно вернулся в пределы территории, по которой ему разрешено перемещаться.

— Что это только что было? — Ирука безуспешно уставился в прорези на маске, скрывающие знакомые серые глаза, и попытался рассмотреть их выражение.

— Мы всегда стремимся стать сильнее, чтобы защищать и оберегать дорогих нам людей, не так ли? — многозначительно ответил Какаши и тут же сменил тему. — Какие техники мы пробуем сегодня? Как насчет катона?

Ирука приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону барьера, предлагая Какаши выбрать лучшее место. Сам же он принялся вытаскивать из сумки свитки со своими ловушками и растяжками. Ему было все равно, что на полигоне уже работали другие ловушки. Закончив все приготовления, он дал добро Какаши снять один из браслетов и приступить к запланированной тренировке. Ируке оставалось только надеяться, что состоявшийся разговор не обернется для них всех непредвиденными неприятностями.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Ирука устало потянулся и наткнулся взглядом на яркую обложку небольшой книги. Он и не заметил, как тишину вот уже какое-то время нарушало только шуршание страниц и бумаг. Пока он был занят свитками, Какаши сидел напротив и читал неизменный томик «Ича-Ича».

Ирука оторвался от замысловатых строчек и внимательно посмотрел на склоненную голову. Какаши так и не натянул привычную маску обратно. Этот жест явно демонстрировал степень доверия, оказываемого Ируке, и такая искренность сильно подкупала. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Какаши наконец показал нос из-за книжки.

— Нравлюсь? — очень серьезно спросил у Ируки Какаши.

— У тебя необычная внешность. Я бы сказал обманчивая, — Ирука подставил руку под подбородок и сделал вид, что очень внимательно изучает чужое лицо. Словно он еще не успел изучить его до мельчайших деталей.

— А вот с этого места поподробнее, — Какаши захлопнул оранжевый томик. Разговор его явно очень заинтересовал.

— Ты носишь слишком много масок. И в прямом, и переносном смысле.

Какаши лишь задумчиво хмыкнул на эти слова, но возражать не стал.

— Зато сколько бы масок на мне ни было, я с уверенностью могу сказать одно, — он многозначительно замолчал и окинул Ируку тяжелым, почти осязаемым взглядом.

— И что это? — послушно спросил Ирука то, чего от него и ждали, и даже глаза не закатил.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Хм, — Ирука смущенно опустил взгляд. Симпатия и внимание, оказываемое Какаши, конечно же, льстили, не могли не льстить. У Ируки не было никаких оснований сомневаться в повторяемых в той или иной форме признаниях. Но все же каждый раз он не только смущался, но и начинал сомневаться.

Война закончилась, они выстояли и теперь отстраивали свою жизнь заново. Можно было уже без оглядки начать мечтать, строить, жить, в конце концов, но он все еще не верил и не знал, когда смог бы. И что должно было случиться, чтобы это изменилось.

Рядом раздался хлопок перемещения, и в его гостиной появился еще один гость — небольшой, довольно сварливый и — на взгляд Ируки — ужасно милый. Очень вовремя, решил Ирука и с облегчением выдохнул. Теперь ему не нужно было искать повода не продолжать начатый разговор. Ему уже несколько раз очень везло удачно уходить от ответа, но кто знал, сколько еще будет длиться его удача.

— Босс! — возмущенно пролаял Паккун, ловко перебирая своими короткими лапками в сторону дивана. — Сенсей, скажите ему!

— Эм, а что я ему должен сказать? — озадаченно уточнил Ирука

— Что обещания нужно выполнять, конечно, — важно закивал своей небольшой головой Паккун, наконец, усаживаясь на большой подушке, лежащей на диване. — Ты опоздал на два часа, босс!

Ирука неодобрительно глянул на занервничавшего Какаши и стал ждать, какое на этот раз тот придумает оправдание.

— Но я был занят! — воскликнул Какаши.

— Какаши-сенсей, обещания нужно выполнять, — серьезно согласился Ирука, борясь с желанием протянуть руку к шелковистой короткой шерстке и погладить Паккуна по спинке. — И твои оправдания вообще никуда не годятся.

— Но я действительно был очень занят, — Какаши состроил обиженное лицо. — Это все ты виноват, сенсей! Я был занят тем, что любовался тобой.

— Босс! Мои обещанные косточки! — тоскливо взвыл Паккун.

— Так, все, — Ирука негромко хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Оба на выход, мне еще кучу работ проверить надо, а не вас выслушивать.

После ухода гостей в доме сделалось очень тихо, Ирука даже специально прошелся по пустым комнатам, зажигая и выключая свет. Если бы не его особая миссия, то сейчас эти комнаты могли бы быть полны детьми из приюта. Хотя даже хорошо, что решение было принято за Ируку. Вряд ли бы он смог сам выбрать между Какаши и детьми, которых уже привык брать к себе. Ирука тряхнул головой, ему действительно следовало вернуться к непроверенным работам. Он сделал не так уж много, а все потому, что присутствие Какаши его постоянно отвлекало.

Отвлекало, как тот дышал, двигался, перелистывал страницы оранжевого томика или смотрел на самого Ируку — изучающе и пристально. Его взгляд казался почти осязаемым, когда скользил по лицу и рукам Ируки, будто лаская. Словно обещая, что Ируке будет хорошо, что он не пожалеет о своем выборе.

И эти руки с длинными ловкими пальцами так и дразнили, постоянно находясь в поле зрения Ируки. Ирука лег щекой на стол и прикрыл глаза. Стоило начать думать о чужих узких ладонях, не скрытых перчатками, как в паху разлилось неуместное желание, грозившее поглотить остатки внимания на ближайшее время. Ирука скользнул ладонью по штанам, слегка прижав вздыбившуюся под рукой ткань, и стиснул зубы. Он ведь честно не собирался заниматься чем-то подобным — не собирался дрочить на Хатаке Какаши в собственной гостиной.

Самоубеждение помогало плохо, и не прошло и пяти минут, как он сдался, приспуская штаны и запуская ладонь под ткань трусов. Только в этот раз, клятвенно пообещал себе Умино Ирука

— Чертов Какаши, ах, — пробормотал он, тяжело дыша и упираясь лбом в гладкую столешницу. — Чертов Какаши!


	11. Chapter 11

— Ирука-сенсей! Я вернулся! — Наруто появился перед Ирукой не так неожиданно, как явно на то рассчитывал, хотя и старался произвести впечатление изо всех сил. Каждый раз старался. Ирука не мог не оценить его попыток. Но если бы Наруто узнал, что застать Ируку врасплох, не скрывая чакру, практически невозможно, то стал бы прикладывать еще больше усилий, чтобы все-таки его удивить. Ирука мысленно вздрогнул от нарисованной его богатым воображением картины. Нет, к такому он никогда не будет готов в достаточной мере.

Наруто очень удачно поймал Ируку, когда тот уже возвращался домой. Словно специально подкараулил, без удивления подумал Ирука. Отыскав взглядом свое сопровождение в лице Кота, он недовольно прищурился. Кот даже не потрудился предупредить о приближении другого шиноби. Несмотря на то, что угрозы нападения не было — вся деревня была в курсе теплых, почти родственных отношений между Наруто и Ирукой, — такие действия явно показывали неприязненное отношение Кота к Ируке.

Не стоило и сомневаться, что все дело было в Какаши. Не только совместные тренировки Какаши и Ируки, но и их постоянное общение могли бы дать повод для слухов даже тем, кто их не знал. Кот же, боготворящий Какаши и знающий о нем все, явно видел особенное отношение Какаши, которое тот проявлял Ируке. Ирука мысленно скрипнул зубами. А ведь он и Какаши не делали ничего предосудительного.

— Ирука-сенсей? — Наруто вопросительно склонил голову набок и прикоснулся к плечу Ируки, но тот только покачал головой и раскрыл объятия.

— С возвращением, Наруто!

— Я дома! — рассмеялся Наруто и обнял Ируку, крепко прижав к своей груди. Отстранившись, он смущенно провел ладонью по своим волосам, ставшим за время отсутствия еще светлее, и спросил. — Сенсей, а Саске?..

Ирука усмехнулся. Кто бы сомневался, что первым, про кого спросит Наруто, окажется именно Учиха. Ирука искренне надеялся, что со своими Хьюга тот уже успел встретиться, в ином случае ситуация становилась как минимум неловкой.

— Он сейчас живет на базе АНБУ. Если сможешь договориться с Пятой, то, возможно, сможешь с ним увидеться. Хотя... нет.

— А? Что?

— Не забывай еще и про Морино-сана, — напомнил Ирука. Без разрешения Ибики не видать было Наруто свиданий со своим лучшим другом, даже если бы он получил добро от самой хокаге.

— Проще простого, сенсей, — усмехнулся Наруто, сжимая правую ладонь в кулак. Бинты, плотно обхватывающие всю поверхность его руки и скрывающиеся под черно-оранжевой курткой, сопроводили его жест тихим характерным звуком, пожим на скрип. Наруто, в отличие от Саске, от новой руки даже не думал отказываться — все-таки они были полнейшими противоположностями друг друга.

За все время совместных тренировок у Ируки сложилось четкое впечатление, что Саске был настроен научиться справляться со всем одной рукой и только своими силами, и в этом решении Ирука видел рациональное зерно, но не понимал причин такого выбора. После того, как он стал свидетелем разговора Какаши и Саске, мотивация последнего становилась для Ируки более чем очевидна.

— Ну, в тебе я не сомневаюсь, но все равно, не слишком выводи Цунаде-сама из себя. В последнее время она постоянно не в духе.

— И я знаю почему, — согласно покивал Наруто.

— Правда? — Ирука сильно сомневался, что этот балбес мог знать истинную причину, но ему все равно было очень любопытно.

— Конечно! Все из-за этого извращенца. Это точно Какаши-сенсей во всем виноват!

Ирука обескураженно заморгал. Только Узумаки Наруто мог сказать что-то даже не задумываясь и уловить самую суть.

— А еще эти стариканы из Совета. И Саске, — хмуро добавил Наруто, но буквально через секунду снова солнечно улыбнулся. — Поэтому я и вернулся как можно быстрее, и Гаару захватил с собой. Ему тоже полезно иногда просто развеяться, правда, Ирука-сенсей?

— И Гаара-кун здесь? — покачал головой Ирука. Он даже не сомневался, что у казекаге не было ни единого шанса отказаться от этого дружественного визита, только не тогда, когда за дело принимался Наруто. Наруто даже Саске умудрился каким-то образом вернуть на свою сторону. Впрочем, Наруто всегда умел удивлять всех вокруг.

— Здесь! Может, встретимся через час в «Ичираку»? Если у вас нет других планов, — предложил Наруто, невинно улыбаясь. По крайней мере, тот не бросился с криками Ируке на шею, как делал в детстве.

— Ты остался на мели, и некому заплатить за тебя? — о Хьюга Ирука решил благоразумно не упоминать. Кажется, Наруто был свято уверен, что о его романе были в курсе единицы, и Ируке не хотелось разрушать чужие наивные иллюзии.

Наруто рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и пожал плечами.

— Типа того. За эти поездки мне почти ничего не заплатили, а ближайшие миссии будут нескоро. Сакура пока занята в госпитале, а Сая отправили на миссию, как я слышал, — вздохнул Наруто и сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте. — Вся надежда только на вас, сенсей!

— Хорошо-хорошо, только не опаздывай, — фыркнул Ирука. — И не забудь пригласить Гаару-куна.

— Не опоздаю, сенсей, до вечера! — взмахнул рукой Наруто и сложил печати перемещения, исчезая с громким хлопком.

— Засранец! — восхищенно вздохнул Ирука и рассмеялся.

Что ж, похоже, вечером он с Какаши не увидится. Даже жаль, Ирука почти привык к этим их встречам.

*КИ*КИ*КИ*КИ*

Ирука был морально готов к тому, что одной порцией рамена Наруто не ограничится, да и сам тоже не устоит перед добавкой. За легким разговором, который не затрагивал вопросов, связанных с Саске, Ирука вместе с Наруто вполне отлично провели время. Наруто поделился своими впечатлениями о путешествии по союзным деревням. Рассказал, как его встречали разные шиноби и как обычные люди не давали прохода. Ирука на все это только улыбался, не забывая повторять Наруто, чтобы тот не терял голову от успеха.

Гаара к ним присоединиться не смог, ему ожидаемо пришлось встретиться не только с Пятой, но и с Советом, несмотря на то, что он прибыл не в качестве главы деревни, а практически как турист, навещающий друга. Все же положение обязывало его соблюдать формальности, и Наруто стоило подумать и об этих обязанностях, которые ложились на плечи каждого каге. Но сколько бы Ирука ни говорил ему, что мечта стать хокаге была не настолько простой, как ему могло казаться в детстве, Наруто упорно предпочитал пропускать половину слов мимо ушей. Прямо как когда он был учеником Ируки.

Распрощались они только часа через два после ужина. Наруто отправился домой, сославшись на то, что у него еще были дела. Ирука не стал подшучивать над ним, прекрасно зная, какие именно дела тот имел в виду. Выдав Наруто напутствия хорошенько отдохнуть и выспаться и повздыхав о том, что наставления вряд ли будут исполнены, Ирука проверил содержимое своего заметно опустевшего кошелька и решил заглянуть в бар. Чего он совсем не ожидал от этого вечера, так увидеть в баре своего лучшего друга в компании одного небезызвестного спецджонина.

— Развлекаемся, как я посмотрю? — прищурившись, спросил Ирука, присаживаясь за столик и плечом прижимаясь к Эбису. — Почему меня не позвали?

Эбису недовольно посмотрел на Ируку и залпом осушил свою чашечку саке. Весь его вид буквально говорил, что сегодня такие шуточки будут не к месту, и Ируке еще больше захотелось его подразнить. Слегка расставив ноги и опершись локтями о стол, он облизнул губы.

— Ширануи-сан?

Генма лениво перегнал сенбон из одного уголка рта в другой и пожал плечами.

— Эбису захотел развлечься, а тебя не было рядом... Ты же у нас весь в делах. Разве мог я отказать ему в небольшой просьбе? — ехидно улыбнувшись, он протянул ладонь вперед и кончиками пальцев погладил щеку Эбису.

Тот не стал отодвигаться от чужого прикосновения, хотя обычно недолюбливал публичные выражения чувств. Вместо этого он наполнил свою чашечку саке, немного расплескав напиток по столу, и снова выпил залпом. Эбису редко позволял себе так напиваться, тем более в сомнительной компании, значит, могло случиться что-то действительно серьезное. Ируке стало очень стыдно: погрузившись в свои дела и переживания, он как-то упустил из виду, что у лучшего друга что-то произошло. Хотя и дурак понял бы, что именно могло стать поводом для безудержного пьянства. Ирука на месте Эбису тоже стал бы запивать горе, если бы с ним приключился Ширануи Генма.

Ирука вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Такими темпами ты упьешься в стельку, — он ловко вынул пустую чашечку из пальцев Эбису и поставил на другой край стола. Левой рукой он прошелся по плечу друга, прикоснулся к его шее, к виднеющимся из-под длинного ворота водолазки засосам и поправил очки, сползшие на самый кончик носа и открывшие недовольные зеленые глаза. Ирука отчетливо услышал, как скрипнули зубы Генмы. Ничего, свои он тоже чуть не раскрошил, сдерживая недовольство. — Может, тебя проводить домой?

Эбису фыркнул:

— Не стоит. В следующий раз. Тем более ты мне задолжал кучу объяснений!

Ирука понятливо закивал, решив не спорить с пьяным другом, и замер, почувствовав, что на него смотрят. Знакомую чакру он приметил уже некоторое время назад, но не стал придавать чужому появлению особого значения. Вот только сейчас он чувствовал направленные на себя недовольство и агрессию. А значит, нужно было срочно менять дислокацию во избежание недоразумений.

Подосадовав, что придется бросить друга на Ширануи, он поспешно встал и стал прощаться.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду. Хорошего вечера. Эбису, — Ирука провел ладонью по щеке друга. — Ширануи-сан, позаботьтесь о нем вместо меня. Очень на вас рассчитываю.

Удивленный и слегка позабавленный, Эбису кивнул:

— И ты вот так просто уйдешь?

— Увидимся завтра в комнате распределения миссий. Если, конечно, ты не возьмешь отгул, — заюлил Ирука и быстрым шагом покинул бар. Он понадеялся, что безликий АНБУ последует за ним, и его надежды оправдались. Стоило ему покинуть оживленную часть улицы, свернув в узкий переулок, множеством ступенек уходивший вверх, как его нагнали и остановили, прижав к стене.

— Мне стоит спрашивать, что ты тут делаешь? — поинтересовался Ирука, пристально рассматривая белый фарфор маски, скрывающий знакомое лицо. Он и не задумывался над тем, что Какаши мог спокойно покидать пределы базы или своих резиденций. Безликая маска и подавленная чакра давали для этого все возможности. Но Ирука до этого вечера еще ни разу не замечал, чтобы Какаши прогуливался по селению. Наверное, даже хорошо, что тот наконец решил развеяться, хотя встретить Какаши сегодня Ирука не рассчитывал.

— Мимо проходил, — хриплый голос Какаши, приглушенный маской, узнать было непросто. — Ты всегда так развлекаешься? Или я не знаю о тебе чего-то важного?

Ирука улыбнулся кончиками губ, потянулся и сдвинул белую маску вверх, открывая лицо Какаши.

— Я и Генма? — решил поддразнить Какаши Ирука.

— Ммм... — Какаши прищурился, но не улыбнулся. — Скорее ты и Эбису?

Не выдержав, Ирука рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову.

— Он мой лучший друг, и не делай вид, что ты об этом не знаешь.

— Ну, Гая тоже можно назвать моим лучшим другом, но с ним я ничего подобного себе никогда бы не позволил.

Ирука наморщил нос, подобная мысль ему даже в голову не могла прийти. Он очень уважал Гая-сенсея, но Гай и Какаши вместе — нет, просто нет.

— Значит, мне только показалось? — Какаши оперся рукой о стену, слегка нависнув над Ирукой. Тот вздрогнул, почувствовав, как чужая сила медленно прорывается наружу, начиная давить. Но на этот раз Ирука не ощущал удушливого желания выбраться из-под давления неконтролируемой чакры и сбежать куда подальше. Наоборот, хотелось доверчиво прижаться, проверяя, как далеко он мог зайти, испытывая чужую силу воли.

— Ты все еще боишься? — лицо Какаши было совсем близко. Еще немного, еще ближе — и Ирука смог бы почувствовать его дыхание на своих губах.

— Нет, — честно ответил Ирука, привстал на носочки и коснулся губами чужих губ. Маска мешала, но ткань был настолько тонкой, что он все равно смог почувствовать тепло и то, как Какаши удивленно вздохнул.

— Прости, если тебе неприятно, — смутившись, Ирука попытался отступить назад, но его сразу же перехватили и резко дернули, сжав в крепких объятиях.

— Разве так целуют? — вкрадчиво спросил Какаши, стянул тканевую маску вниз и прижался к губам Ируки.

Ирука зажмурился тут же счастливо выдохнул, с жаром и желанием отвечая на чужую ласку. Руки он закинул на шею Какаши, пальцами обхватывая его затылок и зарываясь в копну серебристых волос. Безликая маска АНБУ, которую он сдвинул Какаши на затылок, соскользнула с волос и упала на каменные ступени с глухим треском.

Разорвав поцелуй, Ирука виновато скосил на нее взгляд.

— Разбилась... — сипло проговорил он.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Какаши, обхватывая ладонями поясницу Ируки и вжимаясь носом в его шею. — Туда ей и дорога.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Ирука и прижался щекой к щеке Какаши. Внутри у него было спокойно и хорошо. Впервые за несколько месяцев с окончания войны он почувствовал себя в безопасности. — Без масок ты мне нравишься больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это последняя готовая глава (все что в свое время было выложено на битву), дальше надо писать - с учетом всех замечаний и комментариев, что мы получили обратной связью. И так как у меня сейчас в работе 4 проекта, не знаю, как быстро будут писаться новые главы, но они точно будут!


End file.
